The Return of Damian Wayne
by dkalban
Summary: Damian Wayne was dead, but the machinations of his mother, Talia Al Ghul, brings him back to life. Escaping from her clutches, Damian must join forces with an odd young man and his bodyguard to escape back to Gotham City where he belongs, all the while pursued by Talia's agents. It's a globe trotting adventure as Damian Wayne is back! Continuity: Quasi N52, with some errors
1. Chapter 1

Page 1

Panel 1 The Batcave. Batman sits motionless at the

Batcomputer. He is looking at images.

Caption The Batcave

ALFRED PENNYWORTH

(Off panel)

Sir?

Panel 2 We see that Batman is looking at pictures of

Damian.

ALFRED PENNYWORTH

(off panel)

Sir, you really should eat.

BATMAN

I'm not hungry, Alfred.

Panel 3 Alfred comes into view.

ALFRED PENNYWORTH

I miss him too, sir.

Panel 4 Alfred looks on.

ALFRED PENNYWORTH

(narration)

The Anniversary of Master Damian's

unfortunate demise is fast

approaching. In many ways, it is

Master Bruce's greatest loss, even

more than when Jason was murdered.

Page 2

Panel 1 Flashback: Damian meeting Bruce.

ALFRED PENNYWORTH

(narrating)

Granted, at first the boy

was...grating.

DAMIAN WAYNE

Father. I imagined you taller.

Panel 2 Flashback: Damian sucker punching Tim

ALFRED PENNYWORTH

(narrating)

Headstrong, violent; a human weapon

at age 10.

DAMIAN WAYNE

You're just a hanger-on. I'm the

real heir! I deserve to be Robin!

Panel 3 Flashback: Batman confronting Damian

ALFRED PENNYWORTH

(narrating)

But in the end, we figured out the

truth. He was a lonely boy,

reaching out to a father he barely

knew.

Panel 4 Flashback: Dick and Damian as the Dynamic Duo

ALFRED PENNYWORTH

(narrating)

Master Richard took in Damian when

Bruce was thought dead. Made him

Robin, showed him greater purpose.

Panel 5 Flashback: Damian confronting Talia.

ALFRED PENNYWORTH

(narrating)

And in the end, Damian knew which

side he truly belonged to.

TALIA AL GHUL

Consider yourself an enemy of the

House of Al Ghul

DAMIAN WAYNE

Then I hope to be a good one,

mother.

Page 3

Panel 1 Flashback: Bruce and Damian fighting at each

other's side as Father and Son

ALFRED PENNYWORTH

(narrating)

And when Bruce came back and became

Batman again, he kept Damian with

him.

Panel 2 Flashback: Batman and Damian facing Nobody

ALFRED PENNYWORTH

(narrating)

Soon, their relationship was

tested.

Panel 3 Flashback: Damian killing Nobody

ALFRED PENNYWORTH

(narrating)

But the boy's temper and actions

needed to be reined in. He didn't

need just Batman; he needed his

father. Damian killed a man trying

to kill his father.

Panel 4 Flashback: Bruce and Damian hugging

ALFRED PENNYWORTH

(narrating)

Bruce vowed to help Damian take

control of his anger and skills,

and told him he always loved him

Panel 5 Flashback: Talia as Leviathan

ALFRED PENNYWORTH

(narrating)

Miss Talia, however, declared war

on her beloved, and her son. She

put a bounty on Damian's head.

Panel 6 Flashback: The Heretic kills Damian

ALFRED PENNYWORTH

(narrating)

And in the end, it was another

Damian, his artificially aged

clone, who killed Damian.

Panel 7 Flashback: Damian dies in Batman's arms.

ALFRED PENNYWORTH

(narrating)

And thus the bravest boy I've

known, who was truly his father's

son, died long before his time.

Page 4

Panel 1 We return to the present. Batman is still looking

at the pictures

BATMAN

If only I got there sooner.

ALFRED PENNYWORTH

Ms. Al Ghul planned out her scheme

well in advance, Master Bruce; it

is likely there was nothing you

could have done.

Panel 2 Batman practically leaps out of his chair in

anger.

BATMAN

I was his father! It was up to me

to protect him from Talia and from

that...THING! He shouldn't have

died! It should have been me.

Panel 3 Batman looks sad, goes quiet.

BATMAN

It should have been me.

Panel 4 Alfred comforts him.

ALFRED PENNYWORTH

Damian was a soldier to the very

end, Master Bruce. And he was a

credit to you, sacrificing himself

so others can live. He was truly a

Wayne, and your son.

BATMAN

He was just a boy.

ALFRED PENNYWORTH

I know.

BATMAN

I should have been able to save

him.

ALFRED PENNYWORTH

I know. But you can't change the

past, or bring back the dead.

Panel 5 Batman turns.

BATMAN

I know! Do you know how TEMPTED I

was to dip him into a Lazarus Pit?

But I didn't; I didn't want to give

her the satisfaction.

ALFRED PENNYWORTH

To be fair, Master Bruce, Master

Damian wouldn't want you to put him

in one of those either.

Panel 6 An alarm goes off. Batman goes to check it.

ALFRED PENNYWORTH

What's that?

Panel 7 CLOSE UP, Batman's eyes. They are wide in shock.

BATMAN

It's the alarm on Damian's grave.

Panel 8 CLOSE UP, eyes go narrow.

BATMAN

THEY ARE DESECRATING MY SON'S

GRAVE!

Page 5

Panel 1 The Wayne Family graveyard. A large man, Ubu,

stands watch as ninjas belonging to the League of

Assassins digs up the coffin containing the mortal remains

of Damian Wayne.

UBU

Hurry it up, the mistress will not

be pleased if we are late.

Panel 2 A shadow crosses the face of Ubu, who looks up in

shock

BATMAN

(off panel)

Don't worry about her, Ubu...

Panel 3 Batman kicks Ubu in the face

BATMAN

WORRY ABOUT ME!

Panel 4 Ubu staggers backwards as a group of ninja attack

Batman.

Panel 5 Batman punches one ninja and kicks another.

Panel 6 Batman throws a batarang, disarming another

ninja. His other hand is karate chopping the throat of

another.

Page 6

Panel 1 Batman is a whirling dervish, taking on the

ninjas crowding in around him. (Massive panel)

BATMAN

YOU THINK YOU COULD DEFILE THIS

PLACE AND NOT FACE CONSEQUENCES?!

Panel 2 Ubu shoves ninjas away from the grave

UBU

Out of my way, you fools. You shame

the Mistress.

Panel 3 As Batman fights the ninjas, Ubu looks into the

grave.

Panel 4 We see a coffin. On it is a brass tag: DAMIAN

WAYNE, BELOVED SON. TAKEN BEFORE HIS TIME.

Page 7

Panel 1 As Batman fights more ninjas, he sees Ubu taking

the coffin out of the grave.

BATMAN

No...

Panel 2 Batman struggles to fight his way out of the

ninjas.

BATMAN

You won't take him!

Panel 3 Ubu hoists the coffin over one shoulder.

UBU

Come and get him, Detective.

Panel 4 Batman fights towards Ubu as ninjas surround him

BATMAN

YOU WILL NOT TAKE HIM FROM ME

AGAIN!

Panel 5 Ninjas pin Batman down

Panel 6 Ubu puts the coffin onto a truck.

Panel 7 Batman bursts out of the ninjas.

Page 8

Panel 1 Batman glares at the ninja

BATMAN

You-

Panel 2 Batman starts taking down the ninja

BATMAN

Won't-

Panel 3 As he's fighting, Ubu starts the truck

BATMAN

Take-

Panel 4 Batman tosses a bunch of ninja onto the

gravestones

BATMAN

Him-

Panel 5 Batman's too late, the truck is down the road.

BATMAN

Again...

Panel 6 Batman stands silent, surrounded by the

unconscious and fleeing ninjas.

Page 9

Panel 1 Batman kneels

BATMAN

No...

Panel 2 Batman has his head in his hands

BATMAN

She took him from me...again.

Panel 3 The truck drives to a private landing strip

Caption Kane County Private Airport

Panel 4 Talia stands by a plane

TALIA AL GHUL

Do you have him?

Panel 5 Ubu gets out.

UBU

Yes, your highness.

Panel 6 Talia looks at the coffin, her distorted

reflection in the brass

TALIA AL GHUL

Hello my son, you'll be among the

living soon enough.

Panel 7 Talia turns to Ubu

TALIA AL GHUL

Set our course for Nanda Parabat!

UBU

Right away.

Page 10

Panel 1 The spires of Nanda Parabat, a long procession is

walking through the gates. We can see the coffin being

carried, along with another wrapped bundle.

Caption Nanda Parabat, The Shifting City

MONK

(inside the big temple)

You understand, Lady Al Ghul...

Panel 2 The interior of the temple. Talia and a monk look

at the coffin.

MONK

It is not as easy as your dread

father planned.

Panel 3 The decayed remains

MONK

(off panel)

The body is too far gone...

Panel 4 Talia motions to the wrapped bundle

TALIA AL GHUL

That's why we brought this...

Panel 5 It is unwrapped, it is a clone of Damian,

accelerated to age 10...the age he died

TALIA AL GHUL

It will be the vessel to house my

son's spirit!

MONK

An uncanny likeness...

TALIA AL GHUL

A perfect genetic replica...You

will bring him back...

Panel 6 The monk points to the waters of the Fountain of

Essence

MONK

Place them in there.

Page 11

Panel 1 Ubu and more guards place the bodies in.

MONK

Oh Great Goddess...

Panel 2 The bodies are submerged

MONK

Grant life to this one...

Panel 3 Talia is weeping

MONK

Taken before his time

Panel 4 We see a knife in Talia's hand.

MONK

May he rise now with the offering

of blood. Lady Talia...

Panel 5 Talia sacrifices the monk

TALIA AL GHUL

It never specified WHOSE blood.

Your part is done...

Page 12

Panel 1 The monk's blood slips into the water

TALIA AL GHUL

(off panel)

Now you shall aid in bringing my

son back to me.

Panel 2 The bones of Damian crumbles into dust as the

blood touches it.

Panel 3 Talia and Ubu stand back as a light rises from

the decaying bones.

Panel 4 The light enters the clone body in the same spot

where he was killed.

Panel 5 The water bubbles.

Panel 6 The eyes of the unconscuous clone open.

Page 13

Panel 1 FULL PAGE PANEL. The reborn Damian Wayne screams

as he is returned to the living

DAMIAN WAYNE

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Page 14

Panel 1 Damian is freaked out.

TALIA AL GHUL

(off panel)

Damian...

Panel 2 He turns, terrified

TALIA AL GHUL

Come to Mother...

Panel 3 Damian instead runs for the door.

Panel 4 Talia turns to Ubu

TALIA AL GHUL

STOP HIM! BRING HIM BACK!

UBU

Yes, my lady.

Panel 5 Damian runs out the door and sees he's in Nanda

Parabat.

Panel 6 He runs naked through the city, chased by Ubu.

Panel 7 Damian runs out of the warm city onto the icy

glacier.

Panel 8 He runs and runs.

Page 15

Panel 1 Damian stops to breathe.

Panel 2 Ubu cold cocks him

UBU

Sorry, your highness, it is for

your own good.

Panel 3 Ubu picks Damian up from the snow.

Panel 4 Damian wakes up...

Caption Later...

DAMIAN WAYNE

Huh...

Panel 5 Damian sees he's dressed in his old attire, in a

well appointed room that is also his cell.

Caption Location Unknown

DAMIAN WAYNE

Where the hell am I?!

Panel 6 Damian looks down at his gut.

DAMIAN WAYNE

Last thing I remember...

Panel 7 Damian remembers being stabbed by the Heretic!

Page 16

Panel 1 Damian freaks out.

DAMIAN WAYNE

I should be dead! I was killed!

Father held me in his arms!

Panel 2 Realization, the cell door opens behind him.

DAMIAN WAYNE

She must have brought me back.

Panel 3 Talia stands in the door.

TALIA AL GHUL

What else would a mother do for her

son?

DAMIAN WAYNE

You could have respected my

decision.

TALIA AL GHUL

You are my son, and you will do as

you're told.

DAMIAN WAYNE

I want to be returned to Father; I

must be at his side.

Panel 4 Talia confronts her reborn son

TALIA AL GHUL

Out of the question.

DAMIAN WAYNE

You cannot keep me here, Mother. I

am not an Al Ghul, I'm a Wayne.

TALIA AL GHUL

You are the heir to Ra's Al Ghul,

and you will not get out of my

sight again. When you are less

petulent, we will resume your

training from where you left off

before you joined your father.

DAMIAN WAYNE

I'd rather be trained by him!

TALIA AL GHUL

You will NEVER see him again. And

you will sit here until you come to

your senses.

Panel 5 Talia turns to go.

DAMIAN WAYNE

Does Grandfather know that you

brought me back.

TALIA AL GHUL

No.

Panel 6 Damian smirks, Talia looks back.

DAMIAN WAYNE

Wonder how he'll react, once he

finds out.

TALIA AL GHUL

He won't. Now, I will send someone

up with supper in four hours. Think

upon your duties.

Panel 7 Talia leaves, slamming the door.

DAMIAN WAYNE

My duties are with my father. Drake

has probably burned down half of

Gotham without me there to clean up

the mess...And what happened to my

internal dialogue?!

Page 17

Panel 1 Damian sits as the sun sets.

Panel 2 Same location, a now empty plate is beside him as

night is seen outside.

Panel 3 Sunrise. Damian is stock still.

DAMIAN WAYNE

(narrating)

So bored! Wish I had my katana. At

least now I don't blurt out my

thoughts!

Panel 4 The cell door creaks open.

Panel 5 Damian is suspiscious.

DAMIAN WAYNE

Mother, is this one of your tricks?

Panel 6 He pushes the door furher open

Panel 7 He looks one way down the cooridor.

Panel 8 He looks the other way.

Panel 9 Damian smiles

DAMIAN WAYNE

(narrating)

Freedom!

Page 18

Panel 1 Damian runs down the hall.

Panel 2 A security camera catches him

Panel 3 A security guard station. Ubu sees it on the

screens

UBU

His Highness is escaping...

Panel 4 Damian sees a crowd of ninjas waiting for him

UBU

(on PA)

Grab him, and return him to his

quarters. Otherwise, you will face

the Mistress's wrath!

Panel 5 Damian slides under one of the ninja's legs,

kicking him in the groin along the way.

Panel 6 Damian exits through a door as he's being chased.

Panel 7 Damian is now on a balcony.

DAMIAN WAYNE

Whoa.

Page 19

Panel 1 The stretch of Tokyo lies across the bay from the

rocky island fortess that Talia has set up.

DAMIAN WAYNE

Tokyo...haven't been here in a

while.

Panel 2 Damian sees the guards enter the balcony out of

the corner of his eye.

NINJA 1

Please return to your quarters,

your highness.

Panel 3 Damian looks at the harbor and the city.

DAMIAN WAYNE

(narrating)

It's probably too far to swim to

the city.

Panel 4 He turns and faces the ninjas.

Panel 5 He grins.

DAMIAN WAYNE

(narrating)

Doesn't mean I won't do it.

DAMIAN WAYNE

Give my farewells to my Mother.

Panel 6 Damian dives in.

NINJA 1

Sir, the boy has dived into the

harbor. What should we do?

UBU

(on comm)

Follow him you fool; a swim across

Tokyo Bay is child's play for the

Mistress's son!

Page 20

Panel 1 Damian climbs onto the docks of Tokyo

DAMIAN WAYNE

Made it.

Panel 2 He glares at an astonished kid.

DAMIAN WAYNE

(in Japanese)

What, you've never seen someone do

a swim that long before?

JAPANESE KID

Yeah, adults!

DAMIAN WAYNE

(*needs no translation)

TT

Panel 3 Damian wanders along the streets

DAMIAN WAYNE

(narrating)

I must get home to Gotham...

Panel 4 Damian steals clothes

DAMIAN WAYNE

(narrating)

And with Mother's men after me, I

must escape and soon.

Panel 5 Now dressed in more casual clothes, sunglasses

and a baseball cap, Damian walks the streets in a

wealthier part of Tokyo.

DAMIAN WAYNE

(narrating)

I hopefully still have a hidden

cache with a fake passport around

here. What I need is money.

Panel 6 He sees a young athletic America man with sandy

blond hair wearing athletic clothes and carrying a gym bag

walking along the street.

DAMIAN WAYNE

(narrating)

An American, probably an ex-pat

living in Japan to learn Martial

Arts. And he's probably wealthy

enough to do that without needing a

living if he lives around here.

He'll be the perfect mark.

Page 21

Panel 1 Damian follows the young man into an alley.

Panel 2 Damian reaches for the pocket containing the

wallet.

DAMIAN WAYNE

(narrating)

Almost...

Panel 3 The young man quickly grabs Damian and pins him

to a wall

YOUNG MAN

(in Japanese)

Who the hell are you?! Don't make

me call the police. I'm willing to

let you off with a warning...

DAMIAN WAYNE

(in Japanese)

Let go of me you creep!

YOUNG MAN

(in Japanese)

Creep?! You're the one trying to

pickpocket me!

DAMIAN WAYNE

(in Japanese)

I'm trying to go home!

YOUNG MAN

(in Japanese)

And where is that?

Panel 4 Damian struggles as the young man takes off his

hat and sunglasses.

DAMIAN WAYNE

(in Japanese)

Gotham!

YOUNG MAN

(laughing, in English)

Gotham?! That would be the-

Page 22

Panel 1 One page panel, the young man looks shocked as

lightning strikes.

YOUNG MAN

Impossible.

DAMIAN WAYNE

What do you mean?

YOUNG MAN

You...you're Damian Wayne. You're

supposed to be dead!

DAMIAN WAYNE

Well, guess you were wrong.

YOUNG MAN

What are you, some impersonator, a

zombie...

DAMIAN WAYNE

No, I'm the real deal; the superior

package.

YOUNG MAN

You? Superior? Look here my little

zombie...

Page 23

Panel 1 Big panel. Ninjas fill the alley now.

YOUNG MAN

Looking for you?

DAMIAN WAYNE

Yep.

YOUNG MAN

Don't tell me you're going to fight

them...

Panel 2 Damian attacks

DAMIAN WAYNE

Well I'm sick of running!

YOUNG MAN

You're going to get yourself

killed.

Panel 3 A ninja attacks the young man

YOUNG MAN

Or me killed.

Panel 4 The young man kicks the ninja away as Damian

breaks a ninja's arm and takes his sai.

Panel 5 Damian disarms another ninja as the young man

tosses a ninja into a dumpster.

Page 24

Panel 1 The young man flips off a wall and onto a ninja's

back. Damian kicks another ninja.

YOUNG MAN

Watch your 5 o'clock!

DAMIAN WAYNE

What are you doing here in Japan?

YOUNG MAN

Training.

DAMIAN WAYNE

For what?

Panel 2 The young man takes one ninja down with a punch

and another with a kick

YOUNG MAN

My health, and none of your

business. Where did you learn how

to fight?

DAMIAN WAYNE

My mother.

YOUNG MAN

Sounds like some woman.

DAMIAN WAYNE

Call her a bitch, I don't mind.

Panel 3 They each take out a ninja.

YOUNG MAN

You kiss your mother with that

mouth?

DAMIAN WAYNE

If you met her, you'd be calling

her worse things.

Panel 4 The alleyway is filled with ninja.

DAMIAN WAYNE

And she is really not giving her

"help" proper instruction.

Panel 5 The young man sees Damian is injured.

YOUNG MAN

You're hurt.

DAMIAN WAYNE

TT I'm fine.

Page 25

Panel 1 The young man kneels down.

YOUNG MAN

No, you're not. Cuts like that need

immediate attention.

DAMIAN WAYNE

What are you, some doctor?

YOUNG MAN

Maybe. Come, I'll take you to my

place.

Panel 2 Damian kicks the young man onto the wall

DAMIAN WAYNE

Keep away from me!

Panel 3 The young man stands up.

YOUNG MAN

I swear on my little brother's head

I will not do such a thing to you!

What do you take me for?

Panel 4 Damian smirks

DAMIAN WAYNE

A so called fighter who needs to

work on his form.

Panel 5 Damian turns serious.

DAMIAN WAYNE

But you did help back there...

Panel 6 The young man holds out his hand

YOUNG MAN

Come on, let's treat that wound.

Page 26

Panel 1 Damian and the young man enter the latter's

house.

YOUNG MAN

(calling)

Brighton!

Panel 2 A large man, obviously ex-military, enters and

looks astonished at his employer and his employer's guest.

BRIGHTON

What is it sir?

YOUNG MAN

Get your medical kit, this kid and

I were attacked. By ninja of all

things. And he's injured.

BRIGHTON

Well, you wanted excitement. And I

want to give you a once over too.

YOUNG MAN

Just hurry.

Panel 3 As Brighton goes to get the medical kit, Damian

turns to the young man.

DAMIAN WAYNE

Who are you anyway?

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

J. Bowden Hapgood, at your service.

DAMIAN WAYNE

TT That's an obvious fake name.

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

Well, to protect those I care

about, that's all you're going to

know. Just call me "J".

Panel 4 Brighton enters with the medical kit as the boy

and the young man keep talking.

DAMIAN WAYNE

Five minutes on Google to figure

out who you are, and I'll have your

real name.

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

You won't be able to.

BRIGHTON

Sir, I should take a look...

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

FINE!

Page 27

Panel 1 It's after dinner now, and it's obvious that

Damian ate a VERY large meal.

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

Well, it's obvious your

ressurection has given you an

appetite.

DAMIAN WAYNE

The food was passable...thank you,

Brighton.

BRIGHTON

It was J who made it.

Panel 2 J looks pissed at Damian's remark

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

Anyways, we can't risk you staying

here; not with your mother looking

for you.

DAMIAN WAYNE

You are not taking me back to her.

Panel 3 Damian points a knife at J's throat. J just

stares him down.

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

I know that. Which is why I will

personally take you back to Gotham.

DAMIAN WAYNE

You will?

Panel 4 Brighton looks confused.

BRIGHTON

We will?

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

Well, we certainly can't leave him

alone to die; and they will be

coming after us now that we've

helped him.

Panel 5 Brighton thinks

BRIGHTON

But, your training...

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

I think a few years abroad and

training in many places has been

sufficient.

DAMIAN WAYNE

What are you trying to be, a rich

boy MMA fighter?

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

Better than just lying around doing

nothing. And I'm certain you have

had your fill of that, little

zombie boy.

DAMIAN WAYNE

Don't call me that!

Panel 6 J stands.

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

Besides, I'm getting a tad homesick

myself.

Page 28

Panel 1 J looks at Damian.

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

So here's what I'm going to do.

Brighton and I will be returning

home, and we will drop you off in

Gotham along the way. However, we

need to make a few stops along the

way.

Panel 2 Damian listens with a sour expression

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

(off panel)

This will also help you as it will

keep your psycho mother guessing.

DAMIAN WAYNE

And what do you get out of it?

Panel 3 J looks right into Damian's eyes

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

The satisfaction of a good deed.

Panel 4 J stands and walks away

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

I will get you back to Gotham, you

little zombie brat, so you will be

safe with your daddy and out of my

hair!

Panel 5 Damian scowls

DAMIAN WAYNE

My father is a great man

Panel 6 J smirks, looking at Damian out of the corner of

his eye.

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

I know.

Panel 7 Brighton just sighs.

BRIGHTON

I'll show you to your temporary

quarters, Mister Wayne. After that,

I got to make arrangements.

Page 29

Panel 1 Talia is meditating as Ubu approaches.

TALIA AL GHUL

Yes?

Panel 2 Ubu kneels beside his mistress

UBU

We failed to get him, your

highness.

Panel 3 Talia doesn't move.

UBU

I'm sorry, Mistress

Panel 4 Talia stabs Ubu with a katana

TALIA AL GHUL

I have no pity for failures.

Panel 5 She turns to a screen, seven shadowy figures are

seen.

TALIA AL GHUL

You've seen the price of failure.

You seven will track my son and his

rescuer. You will return Damian

unharmed to me, kill his friend.

Page 30

Panel 1 Full page panel

SHADOWY FIGURE 1

We, The Seven Men of Death, will do

as you ask, Lady Talia.

Panel 2 Inset, Talia's grinning mouth

TALIA AL GHUL

Damian, you will listen to Mommy

before long...

Caption TO BE CONTINUED.


	2. Chapter 2

Page 1

Panel 1 Full page, an image collage to illustrate what

happened before and during part 1

Caption OUR STORY SO FAR: Damian Wayne, aka the

fourth boy to carry the title Robin, WAS dead;

murdered by his artificially aged and enhanced clone

"brother". His death was part of the plans of his

mother, Talia Al Ghul, to destroy Batman, Bruce Wayne,

his father. She was killed shortly thereafter, but her

body disappeared from her grave. Soon resurrected, she

had her manservant and ninjas disinter her son's

remains. A magic ceremony brought Damian Wayne back to

life, and with it the memories of his death. Somehow,

Damian managed to get free and flee to Tokyo where he

met a young man calling himself "J. Bowden Hapgood",

and the young man's bodyguard, Brighton. J,

recognizing Damian, vows to return Damian to Gotham;

even if he has to resist the urge to strangle the

brusque ten year old. Elsewhere, Talia has sent out

her Seven Men of Death; her best assassins. Their

orders: Return Damian to her; and KILL his protectors.

Page 2

Panel 1 The exterior of Talia's base in Tokyo Bay.

Caption The hidden fortress of Talia Al Ghul

UBU

Mistress?

Panel 2 Talia sits meditating as her new Ubu, who could

be twin to the one she dispatched, enters her room.

TALIA AL GHUL

Any sign from the airport? Or any

vessel heading to America?

UBU

No, Mistress. He must still be in

the city, lying low.

TALIA AL GHUL

He still has his caches of

supplies; my son may be young, but

he is resourceful.

Panel 3 Ubu beams as Talia meditates.

UBU

You sound proud of him, Mistress.

Panel 4 Talia's eyes open, filled with anger. (Same

position as panel 3)

Page 3

Panel 1 Talia grabs a sword

Panel 2 She grabs Ubu by the throat and points the sword

at his stomach

TALIA AL GHUL

He is a disobedient boy who should

be brought home to be punished!

Panel 3 She brings the point close to Ubu's stomach.

TALIA AL GHUL

He ran from me! His own mother! I

want him to be my boy again!

Panel 4 She drops the sword

TALIA AL GHUL

But you're right, I am proud of

him.

Panel 5 Ubu catches his breath.

TALIA AL GHUL

However, inform me if one of my

Seven Men of Death spot Damian. And

place a bounty on him. Half a

billion dollars. ALIVE only.

Panel 6 She looks sad as Ubu looks on

TALIA AL GHUL

No mother should have to resurrect

her child more than once.

UBU

Yes, mistress.

Page 4

Panel 1 Damian floats in darkness

DAMIAN WAYNE

Hello? Anyone there? "J" or whoever

you are, this isn't funny.

Panel 2 The figure of Batman floats before him.

DAMIAN WAYNE

(narrating)

Father...

Panel 3 The figure of Nightwing appears next to Batman

DAMIAN WAYNE

(narrating)

Grayson...

Panel 4 The figure of Alfred appears on Batman's other

side.

DAMIAN WAYNE

(narrating)

Pennyworth...

BATMAN

Son...

Panel 5 Damian reaches out to his father

DAMIAN WAYNE

Father...

Panel 6 Damian floats over to Batman and Co

BATMAN

Damian...

NIGHTWING

Damian...

ALFRED PENNYWORTH

Damian...

Page 5

Panel 1 They turn into skeleton-like monstrosities. Their

eyes glow with flame.

BATMAN

YOU SHOULD BE DEAD!

NIGHTWING

(joined with Batman)

YOU SHOULD BE DEAD

ALFRED PENNYWORTH

(joined with Batman)

YOU SHOULD BE DEAD!

Panel 2 Damian looks horrified

DAMIAN WAYNE

No...

Panel 3 Damian looks into his "father"'s eyes.

Panel 4 Damian sees himself being stabbed again.

Panel 5 His eyes go wide.

DAMIAN WAYNE

No!

Page 6

Panel 1 Damian wakes up screaming in a cabin on the boat

J has managed to get them passage on.

DAMIAN WAYNE

NO!

Panel 2 J looks up from his book, Sun Tzu's Art of War.

Caption SS Zephyr, passenger ship from Japan to Hong

Kong

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

Bad dream?

DAMIAN WAYNE

What do you want to know?

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

Want to talk about it?

DAMIAN WAYNE

No.

DAMIAN WAYNE

(narrating)

This "J" fellow...he may be the one

taking me home but he is annoying!

Panel 3 Flashback, Damian finds a hidden cache

DAMIAN WAYNE

(narrating)

Passport and emergency supplies

were easy. Mother didn't know where

most of my caches were. J, however,

confiscated the money in it. His

excuse was it was to cover my

travel expense. I think he doesn't

trust me to get to Gotham on my

own.

Panel 4 Flashback, J, Brighton, and Damian at Customs

DAMIAN WAYNE

The excuse he conjured for getting

us out of Japan was genius. He was

a family friend taking me, "Jack

Fleidermaus", and my tutor,

Brighton, back to America on a

leisurely route.

Panel 5 Back in the present, Damian glares at J as he

puts back his book.

DAMIAN WAYNE

(narrating)

Unfortunately, we have to all share

a cabin. And he has been very vague

on his plans.

DAMIAN WAYNE

Flying would be faster.

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

And if your mother was clever

enough; she'd probably have agents

posted on every ship and plane

heading East to the US. This route

I've planned should be safer.

DAMIAN WAYNE

Afraid of danger, J?

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

I want to avoid any serious

entanglements with her "hired

help"; you did say she was some

sort of criminal.

DAMIAN WAYNE

Oh, she's more than some mere

criminal.

Page 7

Panel 1 J. sighs and checks his luggage, looking for a

laptop

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

So you say.

DAMIAN WAYNE

So what exactly is our route?

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

Oh now you're interested.

DAMIAN WAYNE

I'm bored being cooped up in here.

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

For your safety. And I'm stuck in

here too while Brighton gets some

air. I could really use some air

myself.

DAMIAN WAYNE

I want to get to Gotham sooner

rather than later.

Panel 2 J. finds his laptop and takes it out.

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

You can't always get you want.

Besides, this route is also meant

to keep any pursuers at bay. I also

need to check on a few things.

Panel 3 J. turns the laptop to Damian

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

Since you're so interested...

Panel 4 Map panel of the route.

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

(narrating)

We arrive in Hong Kong where we'll

be here for a couple days. I got

business to attend to and Brighton

needs to make further arrangements.

From there, we take a train to New

Delhi, and switch to Mumbai. From

there, we will take a boat to Tel

Aviv and then to Jerusalem to rest

a bit. Back to Tel Aviv and a boat

to Istanbul. From Istanbul we will

take the new high speed Orient

Express to Paris; where we will fly

to the United States, and Gotham,

via chartered plane.

Panel 5 Damian studies the laptop

DAMIAN WAYNE

Seems convoluted.

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

It's called an adventure; and

besides, I really do not want a

bunch of ninjas following me on an

easy trail.

Panel 6 J and Damian look up as Brighton enters

BRIGHTON

Sir, we're arriving.

Page 8

Panel 1 Inset, J standing.

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

Good, it's about time we had some

fresh air anyways, and the view

would be nice.

Panel 2 Two page spread (8 and 9) of the Hong Kong

skyline. J., Damian, and Brighton stand on the observation

deck.

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

Welcome to Hong Kong.

DAMIAN WAYNE

I've been here before.

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

...Must you ruin my moment?

Page 9

Panel 1 See 8.2

Page 10

Panel 1 They arrive at J.'s home in a nice part of Hong

Kong. J and Damian carry their bags while Brighton carries

the rest of the luggage inside.

DAMIAN WAYNE

Do you own all these houses you

stay in?

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

Of course not, they belong to my

family. A little nice place to rest

one's head.

DAMIAN WAYNE

Little? How out of touch you

are...

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

Wow, did becoming a zombie lose

your sense of underplayed sarcasm?

Panel 2 Damian and J stand down.

DAMIAN WAYNE

You're soft.

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

Appearances are always deceiving,

zombie boy.

DAMIAN WAYNE

Stop calling me that!

Panel 3 Brighton places luggage down in the living room.

BRIGHTON

Do you want me to check on the

packages you sent out?

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

Yes, please, Brighton.

DAMIAN WAYNE

(narrating)

That's right; when J. closed house

in Tokyo, he sent huge boxes of his

possessions ahead of us. I didn't

see the label before they were

shipped out.

Panel 4 Image of a pissed off Damian frustrated by his

computer search

DAMIAN WAYNE

(narrating)

And I don't know how, but he is

somehow preventing me from being

able to find out who he is. Not

even Drake is that good at computer

security!

Panel 5 Brighton walks off.

DAMIAN WAYNE

You treat him very well for a

servant.

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

He's more than a servant. He's one

of the few people I can trust in

this world. A number that at the

moment is less than ten.

Page 11

Panel 1 J. faces Damian.

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

As I said, I got business to attend

to elsewhere. You will stay put.

DAMIAN WAYNE

I don't have to listen to you. I

may trust you with getting me home,

Hapgood; doesn't mean I trust you

much more than that. You are a

means to an end for me.

Panel 2 J. looks furious.

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

Why you little-! I'm risking my

neck for you. Hell, I'm risking

Brighton's too because I decided to

be NICE. Do not test my

hospitality.

Panel 3 J. heads upstairs

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

You will stay put until later this

evening; maybe we can get some real

Chinese food for dinner.

Panel 4 J turns the corner and is out of sight.

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

(off panel)

Ah...Chinese food; the secondary

cuisine of my people.

Panel 5 Damian glares

DAMIAN WAYNE

(narrating)

Like hell I'm listening to him!

Page 12

Panel 1 Damian watches from the shadows as J. comes

downstairs in workout clothes.

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

Brighton, I'm going to train with

Sifu; I'll be back in a few hours.

Keep an eye on Ghoul Boy.

BRIGHTON

Yes, J.

DAMIAN WAYNE

(narrating)

So, Mr. Thinks-He's-Funny is going

to train martial arts.

Panel 2 Damian follows J out sneakily.

DAMIAN WAYNE

(narrating)

He may be rich; but he's not my

father. My father gave up his

wealth and trained hard and

suffered. This teenager travels in

comfort. Let's see what kind of

fighter he will be.

Panel 3 Brighton comes out of the kitchen

BRIGHTON

So, Damian, maybe we could play

chess. Think you'd like-?

Panel 4 He sees Damian is now gone.

BRIGHTON

I think I had it VERY easy when it

came to J...

Page 13

Panel 1 Damian follows J.

Panel 2 J. enters a dojo down a flight of stairs.

DAMIAN WAYNE

(narrating)

So, this is where his Sifu is.

Panel 3 Damian watches from the window as J. spars.

DAMIAN WAYNE

(narrating)

Not bad...for a clown. He's fit,

he's fast, he's strong.

Panel 4 Damian watches as J takes down an opponent

DAMIAN WAYNE

(narrating)

Highly trained, I see him using

skills from other disciplines. Muay

Thai. Krav Maga. Jiu Jitsu.

Panel 5 Damian keeps watching

DAMIAN WAYNE

(narrating)

Still, he's not my father, or

Grayson. I see him take blows he

can easily avoid. I see him do

punches awkwardly. Still, maybe he

is more than a match for me. And

that means he won't get in my way

when I have to fight.

Panel 6 Damian is in the shadows when J. leaves, going in

the opposite direction of the house.

DAMIAN WAYNE

(narrating)

Odd. He's not going back home.

Where is he going now?

Page 14

Panel 1 Damian waits outside an internet cafe.

DAMIAN WAYNE

(narrating)

An internet cafe? He has a computer

at the house. Why did he have to go

here.

Panel 2 A hand grabs Damian by the collar.

DAMIAN WAYNE

Hey!

Panel 3 Damian kicks at his attacker

Panel 4 His attacker blocks his kick

Panel 5 Damian sees it's J.

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

I told you to stay at the house!

Why did you follow me?

Panel 6 He releases Damian.

Panel 7 Damian dusts himself off.

DAMIAN WAYNE

I wanted a walk.

Panel 8 J. facepalms.

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

Why do I even bother?

Page 15

Panel 1 Damian glares at J.

DAMIAN WAYNE

I didn't want your help!

Panel 2 J. looks frustrated

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

Well too bad. You really think a

little kid, even one who can fight

like you, can survive getting to

Gotham on his own across two

continents, not to mention seas and

ocean?

Panel 3 Damian glares up at J, who glares right back.

DAMIAN WAYNE

I'm not ordinary kid, I am the son

of-

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

Just because you're Bruce Wayne's

son doesn't mean squat out in the

real world. And how do you think

people are going to react when a

kid claiming to be the dead son of

a world famous billionaire demands

their aid in your oh so pleasant

imperious tone?

Panel 4 Damian looks like he's going to throw a punch as

J reasons with him.

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

Look, Damian; I may not be the most

experienced person in the world;

but in this case, common sense

applies. You need help getting

home, and I'm offering it. I didn't

have to; but I rather see a happy

home than a sad one.

Panel 5 Damian looks up.

DAMIAN WAYNE

You couldn't begin to comprehend

how my father feels.

Panel 6 J. just smiles

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

I think anyone seeing a relative

lost tragically back from the dead

would be happy.

DAMIAN WAYNE

(narrating)

That arrogant, smiling, sonofa...

Page 16

Panel 1 Damian stares in shock as a red dot appears on

J's head. J looks confused

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

What's with the face?

Panel 2 Damian pulls J to the ground as a shot is fired.

DAMIAN WAYNE

DUCK YOU FOOL!

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

OOF!

Panel 3 Damian is in a crouch and J is on the floor, as a

group of 10 or so Triads wielding weaponry both for melee

and range surround them.

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

Well, this is an awkward position.

DAMIAN WAYNE

Silence, these are Triads!

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

(sarcastically)

Really? I couldn't tell from the

tattoos, weaponry, and the fact

THEY'RE OBVIOUSLY TRIADS!

Panel 4 Damian ignores him and stares down the triads.

DAMIAN WAYNE

I assume my mother has put a new

bounty on me, and you are here to

collect.

WHIP

(off panel)

Not quite. I promised I'd get them

the reward as a finder's fee for

helping me find you, Lord Damian.

Panel 5 The triads part as Whip, one of the Seven Men of

Death, makes her entrance. She is an Asian woman carrying

a whip with a nasty barb tip and wearing a skin tight

outfit. J. is in a quasi kneeling position as he's

standing up.

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

"Lord Damian"? Kid, I think this

dominatrix has the outfit cutting

the blood to her brain.

DAMIAN WAYNE

(to J)

Shut up; she's more dangerous than

you realize.

DAMIAN WAYNE

(narrating)

Whip, one of my mother's and

grandfather's Seven Men of Death.

That whip of her's might as well be

an extension of her. It cuts and

chokes and brings her victims close

to her for melee attacks. She is

the only woman of the bunch, and

she is rightfully a member. He

should not underestimate her, and

neither can I.

Panel 6 J gets into a defensive position

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

So, what will it be?

Panel 7 Whip smiles at her targets.

WHIP

I'll have my friends kill you, and

then I'll take my Lord Damian back

to his mother.

Page 17

Panel 1 J steps back a bit.

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

You're going to pick on an innocent

traveler?

WHIP

If I have to, I'll make a corpse of

that traveler.

Panel 2 J. steps close to a man carrying a spear.

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

Well, in that case...

Panel 3 J. grabs the spear and slams the butt of it into

the man's gut.

Panel 4 He then uses it to knock the aim of a gun

wielding thug.

Panel 5 Damian dodges the attack of a swordsman and kicks

another thug in the stomach.

Panel 6 J. twirls his spear around and smacks an opponent

in the head with the butt of the spear.

Page 18

Panel 1 Damian ducks under the attack of a sickle-chain

wielder.

Panel 2 He then leaps up and punches the man in the face.

Panel 3 Whip looks away and does a little wave

Panel 4 Up top, the sniper from before takes aim.

Panel 5 He aims at J., square in the chest.

Panel 6 POW! The sniper is shot.

Panel 7 Whip looks around.

Panel 8 Brighton is on a nearby roof with a sniper rifle

of his own.

BRIGHTON

I knew that kid was going to be

trouble...

Page 19

Panel 1 J. snaps the spear in two and tosses the blade

end to Damian

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

Use this!

Panel 2 Damian uses it to block the swordsman's attack

and stabs the man in the shoulder.

Panel 3 The man screams.

Panel 4 Whip's whip slices his throat. Damian is sprayed

with blood.

Panel 5 Damian looks in terror as Whip withdraws her

weapon

WHIP

I, like my lady, will not tolerate

weakness or failure. That is not

the way of Al Ghul.

Panel 6 J. uses his spear half (without a blade) like a

sword to quickly knock out two of his opponents.

Page 20

Panel 1 Whip looks angry as she sees her men are almost

defeated.

Panel 2 She uses her whip.

Panel 3 The whip wraps around J.'s throat

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

Gkkk

WHIP

Choke. Then, I'll find your friend

and kill him too. His death will be

even more slow than yours.

Panel 4 J goes to the ground, choking.

WHIP

(off panel)

Then I shall return Lord Damian to

his mother; and you will rot,

knowing that you cannot beat the

House of Al...

Panel 5 The blade end of the halved spear cuts through

the whip.

Panel 6 Whip sees Damian staring at her.

WHIP

You little brat!

Page 21

Panel 1 Damian pounces

DAMIAN WAYNE

I AM NOT GOING BACK TO MY MOTHER!

Panel 2 He punches her.

DAMIAN WAYNE

I RATHER BE DEAD THEN BE HER SON!

Panel 3 He punches her again, she is getting really badly

injured.

DAMIAN WAYNE

I WILL RETURN TO MY FATHER'S SIDE,

AS I SHOULD BE!

Panel 4 J places his hand on Damian's shoulder.

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

You're killing her!

Panel 5 Damian looks in shock as he sees the amount of

damage she did.

WHIP

He...he really should kill me...

Page 22

Panel 1 Damian stares at Whip, angry.

DAMIAN WAYNE

(narrating)

I should kill her. My mother will

send more after me; killing her

will send a message my mother that

I should be left alone!

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

Kid, snap out of it! You want to be

a monster like her, or your

mother?!

Panel 2 Damian looks ashamed

DAMIAN WAYNE

He's right. I'm thinking like an Al

Ghul. But I'm not one. I'm a Wayne.

I am my father's son. And I made a

promise to him, to resist the

temptation to take a life!

Panel 3 Damian stands up

Panel 4 Damian walks away as J. kneels down.

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

I don't care if you serve the House

of Al Bundy. You are going to jail.

Panel 5 Whip smirks

WHIP

They'll kill me you know, for

failure. Your noble gesture is in

vain.

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

At least it won't be on my hands.

Panel 6 J. looks over at Damian.

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

Or his.

Page 23

Panel 1 Brighton is comforting, or at least is trying

comfort, Damian

BRIGHTON

It's okay, it's over.

DAMIAN WAYNE

Leave me alone! I'm fine! I'm not

an infant you need to soothe.

Panel 2 J. walks over.

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

Excellent timing, Brighton.

BRIGHTON

When he ran out, I had a feeling

you might need help. I have a car

ready to take us back to the house.

And I bought food on the way.

Panel 3 J. nods. Damian looks a tad sulky.

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

Good, because we will need to leave

Hong Kong as soon as we can.

DAMIAN WAYNE

You're wiser than I thought,

Hapgood; you know that they will

find you and kill you if you don't

leave soon.

BRIGHTON

When do you want to leave for New

Delhi?

Panel 4 A man in dark leathers and a bow stands watching

through binoculars.

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

(narrating)

Tomorrow morning, if we can.

Panel 5 The man in dark leathers taps a comm

MERLYN

Whip failed, they're heading to New

Delhi.

Page 24

Panel 1 Talia sits on a throne watching a computer as Ubu

pours her wine.

TALIA AL GHUL

New Delhi?

UBU

Yes, mistress. From there they can

go in many directions.

Panel 2 Talia absorbs this.

TALIA AL GHUL

They will be heading west; that is,

if we do not stop them in New

Delhi.

UBU

Merlyn tells me Detonator will be

waiting for them at the station.

Panel 3 Talia leans back and takes a sip

TALIA AL GHUL

Good, but remind him that even with

his style of killing; Damian must

be unharmed.

Panel 4 Ubu bows.

UBU

Yes, my mistress. And what about

Whip?

TALIA AL GHUL

Leave her alone. Letting her live

will be a sign of our displeasure.

She is not even worthy of death.

Panel 5 Talia looks at the screen again.

TALIA AL GHUL

Whoever Damian is traveling with;

they cannot survive against my Men

of Death.

Page 25

Panel 1 J is running through a crowd in New Delhi. He has

Damian by the hand, who is looking embarrassed.

Caption New Delhi, a couple days later.

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

Excuse me, pardon me, coming

through.

DAMIAN WAYNE

Let go of me, Hapgood!

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

And let you get blown up? NO THANK

YOU!

Panel 2 A man follows them, holding unactivated bombs in

his hand. The crowd gives him room out of fear of being

blown up.

DETONATOR

You won't get far!

Panel 3 Detonator is following close behind.

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

Is he insane?! He's using

explosives at melee range!

DAMIAN WAYNE

It's his specialty. Close range

bomb warfare

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

He'll harm you if he attacks us!

DAMIAN WAYNE

No, he will just throw it far

enough to kill only you.

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

Oh thanks for being so cheery!

Panel 4 They duck down an alley. Detonator follows.

Panel 5 Damian sees a fireworks stall up ahead.

DAMIAN WAYNE

Wish we could use those against

him.

Panel 6 J. smiles

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

I might have an idea, grab some!

Page 26

Panel 1 Damian grabs a box of fireworks. The proprietor

yells at them.

Panel 2 The proprietor is shoved by Detonator.

Panel 3 The proprietor sees he suddenly has a special

grenade in his hand.

Panel 4 The explosion is seen behind Damian and J.;

Detonator still close behind.

DAMIAN WAYNE

What are you looking for?

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

You'll see.

Panel 5 J. turns at a signpost for something.

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

And there's our sign. Now this is

what we're going to do...

Page 27

Panel 1 Detonator chases them as Damian throws

firecrackers

DETONATOR

Think you can slow me down with

those little poppers, Lord Damian?

DAMIAN WAYNE

Maybe. Be a good hound and go back

to my mother saying you failed!

Panel 2 They soon arrive at what appears to be a dead

end. J. and Damian stand at the obstacle that is

preventing them from escaping.

Panel 3 Detonator comes in close, holding a grenade.

DETONATOR

Time to say good bye to your

friend, My Lord. Your mother is

waiting for you with open arms.

Panel 4 Damian turns to J.

DAMIAN WAYNE

Every boy for himself. Good bye.

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

Get back here you ungrateful...

Page 28

Panel 1 Damian walks over

DETONATOR

You made the right choice.

Panel 2 Damian punches him in the gut.

DAMIAN WAYNE

I've changed my mind.

Panel 3 J. grabs the grenade

Panel 4 J. rolls it away while Damian kicks Detonator in

the chest.

Panel 5 Detonator grabs Damian's leg.

DETONATOR

Your mother told us not to harm you

badly.

Panel 6 He throws Damian into a wall

DETONATOR

She didn't say we couldn't somewhat

injure you.

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

(off panel)

Hey, Wile E. Coyote...

Page 29

Panel 1 J. kicks Detonator in the back as Damian scurries

out of the way.

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

Don't pick on kids!

Panel 2 J. stands in front of an angry Detonator, who is

getting to his feet.

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

I don't have all day, I got a train

to catch.

Panel 3 Detonator takes out a gun

DETONATOR

You think I'm just about

explosives, punk?

Panel 4 Detonator fires and J. dodges under him.

Panel 5 J. then open palms him squarely in the back.

Panel 6 Detonator stumbles into the door Damian holds

open.

Panel 7 Damian shuts the door.

Panel 8 J. turns to Damian

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

Is the surprise planted too?

DAMIAN WAYNE

Oh yes.

Page 30

Panel 1 Detonator is inside a public toilet.

DETONATOR

You punks! You think this is funny!

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

(from outside)

Oh, very.

Panel 2 Detonator hears the sizzle of something, and

looks scared.

DAMIAN WAYNE

(from outside)

The next part is even funnier.

Panel 3 J. and Damian are walking away from the toilet.

DAMIAN WAYNE

I must say, Hapgood; that was

clever.

Panel 4 BOOM! Smoke issues from the toilet.

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

I may not be like you, Damian; but

I try to think tactically.

Panel 5 Damian smirks as Detonator, covered in filth,

collapses onto the ground. J. puts on a Bluetooth headset

DAMIAN WAYNE

You have miles to go before you're

good as me, Hapgood.

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

Oh ye of giant ego. Besides, I was

the one who thought of the cherry

bomb.

DAMIAN WAYNE

TT A child could do it.

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

Then why didn't you?

Panel 6 Damian looks pissed at J. as police rush past

them to arrest Detonator. J. ,in the meanwhile, talks on

his headset.

DAMIAN WAYNE

Says the guy with the worse alias

on the pla-

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

(contacting Brighton)

Brighton, we're heading back to the

station now.

BRIGHTON

(on comm)

Oh good, I thought I'd have to go

on to Mumbai without you. Are we

all safe?

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

Yes. Can you pick up some Chicken

Masala for our lunch?

Panel 7 Damian looks pissed

DAMIAN WAYNE

I am a vegetarian!

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

Then why are you bringing this up

now after you've eaten plenty of

meat dishes.

DAMIAN WAYNE

Resurrection made me crave it.

Page 31

Panel 1 Merlyn watches the pair head toward the station

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

Yeah, right. You zombies always

crave flesh.

DAMIAN WAYNE

I thought I told you to stop

calling me that!

MERLYN

(activating comm)

Detonator is out of the picture.

Panel 2 The remaining Men of Death other than Merlyn

(Hook, Maduvu, Razorburn, and Shellcase) listen to a

radio.

Caption Undisclosed Location near Kathmandu

MERLYN

(on radio)

Not to mention, they will soon have

a considerable lead. I want you to

stake out major port towns they

could be going to: Alexandria, Tel

Aviv, Istanbul, Dubai.

HOOK

What about you, Merlyn?

Panel 3 Merlyn looks over New Delhi

MERLYN

I think it's time for me to make a

pilgrimage to Jerusalem.

Page 32

Panel 1 In the Batcave, Batman is running things on the

computer, Alfred is watching.

ALFRED PENNYWORTH

Sir, you have been at this for a

week without rest.

BATMAN

She took Damian from his grave,

from me, Alfred. I want to find her

and take his remains back. He

deserves to be at home.

Panel 2 PING! An email icon appears on the Batcomputer

BATMAN

Alfred, I thought you disconnected

my Bruce Wayne email from here.

ALFRED PENNYWORTH

I did, sir. Master Timothy helped

and even made an algorithm for

flagging emails you should see as

Batman.

Panel 3 Batman opens the email.

Panel 4 Batman stands up in shock. Alfred is stunned.

ALFRED PENNYWORTH

Oh my-

BATMAN

This is impossible.

ALFRED PENNYWORTH

This is your wish, sir.

Page 33

Panel 1 We see it's an image of Damian, in J.'s house in

Tokyo, working on the computer.

ALFRED PENNYWORTH

Seems you have found Damian.

BATMAN

He's alive.

Panel 2 Alfred brings up the text of the email.

ALFRED PENNYWORTH

And an email is attached sir.

Panel 3 Batman reads.

BATMAN

"Your son is truly alive; he

escaped his mother's hideout and is

in my care. He requested that I

would take him home to Gotham.

Stand by for further contact. I

will contact you again with more

information then. A friend."

Panel 4 Batman just stares at the letter.

ALFRED PENNYWORTH

Sir, forgive me if I'm cautious;

but we should make sure this isn't

a trap.

BATMAN

Run biometrics on this picture. And

check to see if you can find where

the email was sent from.

Panel 5 Alfred does so and looks over the results.

ALFRED PENNYWORTH

The biometrics match; it is Master

Damian.

BATMAN

And the email.

ALFRED PENNYWORTH

Sent from an internet cafe in Hong

Kong from one of several computers.

It was sent recently, sir; there

was a time delay on it.

Page 34

Panel 1 Batman nods.

BATMAN

Thank you, Alfred.

ALFRED PENNYWORTH

Will you be needing more help this

evening, sir?

BATMAN

No, Alfred.

Panel 2 Alfred walks away, wiping away a tear of joy.

Panel 3 Batman sits

BATMAN

(narrating)

Damian is alive. He is coming home.

Panel 4 Batman frowns

BATMAN

(narrating)

Which means trouble is following

him.

Panel 5 Batman looks at the picture

BATMAN

(narrating)

And I will be ready to defend him.

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Chapter 3

Page 1

Panel 1 Full page, an image collage to illustrate what

happened before and during parts 1 and 2

Caption OUR STORY SO FAR: Damian Wayne is once again

back amongst the living thanks to the machinations of

his mother, Talia Al Ghul. Having escaped her grasped,

he has since allied himself with a young American

calling himself J. Bowden Hapgood and J's bodyguard

Brighton. However, Talia is not going to let her son

escape back to Gotham without a fight. To that effect,

she has sent the Seven Men of Death after her son and

his protectors. At the same time, she has placed a

substantial bounty to bring Damian back to her alive.

Damian and J have already dealt with two of the

assassins; a whip wielding woman in the neon lit

streets of Hong Kong, and a demolitions expert in the

slums of New Delhi. Our heroes made their escape, and

are now heading to Israel for what might be a chance

to catch their breath.

Page 2

Panel 1 The old city of Jerusalem lies before us; the

Western Wall and Dome of the Rock are prominently seen. We

can see two shadowy figures on a roof.

Caption Jerusalem, Israel.

MADUVU

I do not know why you summoned me

from Tel Aviv, Merlyn-

Panel 2 We see Merlyn the Archer and Maduvu are the ones

on that roof. Maduvu is a man of Middle Eastern descent

with long brown hair and longer, and very sharp, nails

inlaid with metal.

MERLYN

You know exactly why, Maduvu;

apparently you missed our quarry in

Tel Aviv.

MADUVU

And how do you know they are in

Jerusalem?

MERLYN

One of my agents spotted them

renting a car and overheard their

route. They're here. And it will be

a chance to redeem yourself from

your failure to catch them.

Panel 3 Maduvu grins

MADUVU

This is a city of conflict; has

been for centuries. This will be

just another.

Page 3

Panel 1 Damian, J, and Brighton arrive at J's penthouse

in Jerusalem. They all carry luggage, but Brighton also

has some grocery bags.

Caption J's penthouse, Old City

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

Ah, Domus Dulce Domus...for now.

DAMIAN WAYNE

And why are we here?

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

To catch our breath for a couple

days. I don't know about you ninja

zombies-

DAMIAN WAYNE

Stop calling me that-

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

But I need a break!

Panel 2 Brighton puts down the bags.

BRIGHTON

And I will be planting some false

scents to keep whoever is following

us away.

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

Good. I could use a shower after a

few days stuck on a train with

little amenities and a boat with

the same issue.

Panel 3 J. heads into a bedroom while Damian looks

around.

DAMIAN WAYNE

(narrating)

I want to get to Gotham faster; but

I'm forced to stick to J's

timetable. Funny, he barely has any

family mementos in any of his

residences. Some art and prints,

some souvenirs, but nothing of his

family. Like he doesn't want to

acknowledge them.

Panel 4 Damian sees Brighton taking a suitcase into the

bedroom J. went into.

DAMIAN WAYNE

(narrating)

When Brighton has his back turned,

I'll investigate some more. As my

father is The Great Detective;

should be child's play to find

clues.

Panel 5 While Brighton is going through the grocery bags,

Damian sneaks into the room.

BRIGHTON

Hmm...what to make for a snack?

Page 4

Panel 1 Damian approaches the bed, where the suitcase is.

A door in the room obviously leads to a bathroom, as we

can hear J whistling.

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

(inside the bathroom)

*whistling, preferably the notes to

"Ah Paris" from Follies or "I Built

A Stairway to Paradise" from "An

American in Paris"*

DAMIAN WAYNE

(narrating)

Good, he probably can't hear me

from the bathroom.

Panel 2 Damian sees a monogram on the suitcase.

DAMIAN WAYNE

(narrating)

"JSK"; who are you really, Mr.

"Hapgood"?

Panel 3 Damian sees a photo on the bed stand

DAMIAN WAYNE

(narrating)

What's this?

Panel 4 Damian holds the photo. We see it's Joseph with a

much younger boy, about 6 or 7 in the picture. The younger

boy has his brother's blond hair, but has blue eyes. They

are in a park somewhere.

DAMIAN WAYNE

(narrating)

So, you do have family that you

care about.

Panel 5 Damian still holds the photo, as J, in a blue

bathrobe, stands behind him with his arms crossed.

DAMIAN WAYNE

(narrating)

So, who is he?

Panel 6 Same position, only Damian looks shocked that he

got caught.

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

That would be my little brother.

And I would like you to stop

snooping and leave my room so I can

get dressed!

Page 5

Panel 1 J slams the door to his room with Damian on the

outside. Brighton looks on from the kitchen, where he's

managed to cook something.

BRIGHTON

Guess curiosity got the cat in

trouble?

DAMIAN WAYNE

TT How do you deal with him,

Brighton? He practically needs you

for everything.

BRIGHTON

He doesn't actually; he's quite

independent.

Panel 2 Damian has a look on his face that says "I don't

believe you"

DAMIAN WAYNE

Really?

BRIGHTON

There was a time where he needed a

lot more help; but he's more than

capable to take care of himself.

Besides, he was my third client.

DAMIAN WAYNE

Third?

Panel 3 Brighton passes a plate of pita and hummus to

Damian.

BRIGHTON

My first two employers were selfish

twenty somethings who needed a kick

in the behind to grow up and who

wanted me to basically wipe their

asses for them. I quit after two

weeks with the first, one day for

the second. But when J's parents

hired me to protect their son; I

could tell he was different. So I

stayed on for years. It's been an

interesting life.

DAMIAN WAYNE

So you're saying J is nothing like

your first two employers.

BRIGHTON

Let's just say its rare for a

bodyguard to have a client who

wants to be self sufficient.

Panel 4 J exits his bedroom, carrying a blue velvet bag,

as Damian munches on the snack.

BRIGHTON

Going to pray?

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

Made a promise to the Orthodox

branch of the family, didn't I?

DAMIAN WAYNE

You're Jewish?

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

Not very religious, but a promise

is a promise.

Page 6

Panel 1 J goes to the door.

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

By the way-You're grounded for

snooping through my things.

DAMIAN WAYNE

You can't do that! You're not my-

Panel 2 J turns

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

For now, I'm acting in loco

parentis until I get you to your

dad. Now, all I want you to do is

stay here. Watch TV or something; I

get all the American channels

beamed here.

Panel 3 J. heads out.

BRIGHTON

You're not going to listen to a

word he said, are you?

DAMIAN WAYNE

Not at all; he has no right to

order me around.

Panel 4 Damian storms into the room he's been given.

Panel 5 A short bit later, Damian, now changed into some

nondescript clothes, storms out.

BRIGHTON

You two are more alike than you

think...no wonder you two hate each

other. *sighs* I better get a

bonus.

Page 7

Panel 1 The Western Wall. There is a sea of worshipers,

largely Orthodox/Hasid but significant groups of less

observant Jews. Damian wanders through it all.

DAMIAN WAYNE

(narrating)

J thinks he can boss me around,

keep me in his apartment like some

hostage?! When I find him in this

crowd, I will give him a piece of

my mind-and a boot to the face!

Panel 2 Inset: A hand grabs Damian

ORTHODOX MAN 1

(in Hebrew, translated in

English)

Hey, boy! This is a sacred place.

DAMIAN WAYNE

Do not ever touch me! Do you know

who you are speaking to?

Page 8

Panel 1 A bunch of Orthodox men surround Damian

ORTHODOX MAN 1

Nasty little boy; how dare you

speak to someone like that?

ORTHODOX MAN 2

He looks like an Arab.

ORTHODOX MAN 3

Can't be, the agreement said they

won't come close to the Wall.

ORTHODOX MAN 1

Well it seems this little Arab punk

wants to test that agreement.

DAMIAN WAYNE

I am not an Arab, I'm an American.

ORTHODOX MAN 3

Oh, we can tell you're American;

you could be a plant though.

Panel 2 One of the men grabs Damian.

ORTHODOX MAN 4

Call one of the guards.

Panel 3 Damian punches the man

DAMIAN WAYNE

I said do not EVER touch me!

ORTHODOX MAN 3

Heathen! You dare hit a rabbi!

Panel 4 The men surround Damian

ORTHODOX MAN 4

You are going to pay, you little

piece of Arab filth-

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

(off panel)

That is enough!

Page 9

Panel 1 They all turn to see J, wearing a blue kippah and

a tallit around his shoulders.

ORTHODOX MAN 2

Who is this Arab boy to you?

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

The little brother of a friend that

I'm taking home to the States after

his mother kidnapped him; custody

fight and all that.

ORTHODOX MAN 3

What kind of man sleeps with a

woman like that?

Panel 2 J comes in close

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

A good man who had a moment where

his heart overruled his mind. Yes,

the boy is of Arab descent; but the

only terrorist thugs I see here are

you Haredi.

ORTHODOX MAN 1

You dare side against your people?

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

I consider you to be an insult to

the Jewish people and the State of

Israel with your hateful behavior.

Panel 3 A group of Reform women, also wearing kippahs and

tallits, approach

WOMEN OF THE WALL LEADER

Doctor, let us deal with them for

you.

ORTHODOX MAN 3

Prostitute! You dare trod on-

Panel 4 The woman calls over a guard.

WOMEN OF THE WALL LEADER

It seems, Reb Goldstein, you have

forgotten the court decision.

Panel 5 J and Damian leave as the Women of the Wall and

the ultra Orthodox argue as guards approach

DAMIAN WAYNE

Who was she?

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

Leader of "Women of the Wall", a

Jewish woman's rights group

fighting for equal access to the

wall in opposition to what the

Ultra Orthodox want. Let's just say

I'm an ally. Now, should we get

lunch?

DAMIAN WAYNE

I'm surprised you're not yelling at

me, "Doctor".

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

Keep it up, little shit, and I'll

send you to Gotham in a crate via

cargo plane...

Page 10

Panel 1 At a restaurant nearby, J and Damian sit. A

waitress brings their order

RIVKA

So one chicken kabob platter for

you, Doctor, and a falafel platter

for your friend.

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

Thanks, Rivka. Give my regards to

Ahmed and Yossi.

Panel 2 Damian starts tearing into his food.

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

So I guess you're serious about

returning to vegetarianism.

DAMIAN WAYNE

Well, not totally; but I should

have a balanced diet.

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

Well, everything in moderation and

all that.

Panel 3 J leans back as he eats.

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

I want to apologize-

DAMIAN WAYNE

For "grounding" me when you don't

have the authority.

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

Not that, no.

Panel 4 Damian looks a tad cross as J continues

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

I want to apologize on behalf of

the Jewish people for what those

"Black Hats" did; in their eyes,

I'm not a Jew by their warped

standards. They're almost as bad as

Hamas. I'd rather hang out in the

West Bank in an Palestinian village

than at a settlement.

DAMIAN WAYNE

Odd, you don't normally hear that.

Page 11

Panel 1 J sighs

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

Oh, it's a common enough belief

here in Israel, you don't hear it

that often in the States due to

lobbies.

Panel 2 J eats as he goes on.

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

Don't get me wrong, I respect the

right of Israel to exist, etc, but

these Haredi, these ultra Orthodox,

they are bringing this country down

to the levels of Hamas. Israel, and

the Palestinians, are better than

that.

DAMIAN WAYNE

How?

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

Take this restaurant, for example.

It's owned by two families; one

Arab, one Jewish. They have a

strong bond, and they are a perfect

example of how things should be.

Panel 3 Maduvu watches from a nearby rooftop as the two

Americans eat.

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

Unfortunately, way too many people

would rather have conflict than

peace.

DAMIAN WAYNE

Conflict is necessary.

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

Perhaps; but I'd rather it be for

something greater than a religious

pissing match.

Page 12

Panel 1 J and Damian finish their meal.

DAMIAN WAYNE

"Greater good," huh?

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

Preferably.

DAMIAN WAYNE

What if your "greater good" is

actually a bad thing?

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

Well, I'd hope that anyone who has

a sick version of "the greater

good" is shown the error of their

ways.

Panel 2 Damian looks at J with suspicion

DAMIAN WAYNE

What's your game, Hapgood?

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

What do you mean?

DAMIAN WAYNE

You seem to be hiding something.

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

Oh, we all have our little secrets.

Now, while we wait for the check,

how about I tell you a story.

Panel 3 Damian sneers

DAMIAN WAYNE

TT I am not a child.

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

You're 10, that's a child in my

book. Besides, my little brother

says I'm a great story teller.

Panel 4 J begins telling the story.

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

Speaking of perversions of the idea

of "The Greater Good"; there is the

story of a man, centuries ago, who

was the doctor to a sick prince.

His wife, however, did not like the

prince, who lusted for her. One

day, the doctor found a pit that

had miraculous healing properties.

The prince was put into the pit and

was cured, but was driven mad. He

killed the doctor's wife and had

the doctor imprisoned.

Panel 5 Horror dawns on Damian's face, he knows the story

well.

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

(off panel)

The doctor managed to escape and

build an army. The army ravaged the

city, and the doctor, now a

warrior, slayed the prince. Using

the pits to be immortal, he began a

plan to shape the human race to his

mad design. Whispers call him many

names: The Djinn of the Empty

Quarter, the Demon's Head...but to

many in this world, he's known as

Ra's Al...

Page 13

Panel 1 Maduvu leaps and attacks J and Damian, slicing

their table in half with his nails.

MADUVU

YOU DARE SPEAK ILL OF THE MASTER?!

DAMIAN WAYNE

(narrating)

Maduvu! One of the Seven Men of

Death! His nails are practically

swords.

Panel 2 J grabs a copper pitcher

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

So, the man does exist.

Panel 3 He hits Maduvu with the pitcher

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

Guess he doesn't pay enough to get

you a manicure. You really could

use one!

Panel 4 Damian kicks Maduvu in the gut

MADUVU

My young lord, your mother-

DAMIAN WAYNE

Tell her to leave me alone!

Panel 5 J grabs Damian

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

I swear you got a death wish!

Page 14

Panel 1 J and Damian race into the restaurant. J turns to

the Israeli manager

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

Yossi, put it on my tab! Also,

help!

Panel 2 Yossi nods

YOSSI

Take the back entrance. I'll send

Ishmael and Rivka around to the

group

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

Right! Just be safe!

Panel 3 As J and Damian exit, Maduvu enters

MADUVU

Now where are-

Panel 4 Yossi fires at him with a machine gun

YOSSI

You chose the wrong IDF soldier to

mess with!

Panel 5 Maduvu leaps at Yossi

Panel 6 We see two shadows on the wall, as well as some

blood spatter, as Maduvu and Yossi attack each other.

Page 15

Panel 1 A little while later, J and Damian run through

the alleyways

DAMIAN WAYNE

For a fighter, you sure run from

fights!

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

"Discretion is the better part of

valor".

DAMIAN WAYNE

I don't like running.

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

Well I don't like dying!

Panel 2 Palestinians and Israelis watch as the two run.

Panel 3 Maduvu follows. He has a bleeding shoulder wound,

and his nails are covered in blood.

MADUVU

Stupid IDF soldier, can't believe

he shot me...

Panel 4 Maduvu is pelted with garbage

ISRAELIS

(in Hebrew)

Murderer! You killed Yossi!

PALESTINIANS

(in Arabic)

Terrorist! You dare violate our

peace!?

Panel 5 Maduvu growls and charges.

Page 16

Panel 1 Damian and J face a dead end. J now has his

bluetooth earpiece on

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

Crap, must have made a wrong turn

at the Church of the Holy

Sepulcher.

DAMIAN WAYNE

TT Great sense of direction.

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

Well we might have some time to

backtrack...

Panel 2 Maduvu has a pot of chicken soup dumped on him as

Palestinian children throw stones

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

(narrating)

Yossi's group, a coalition of

Israeli and Palestinian citizens

devoted to keeping peace and

cementing ties, will delay our

pursuer until I can think of

something.

PALESTINIAN CHILDREN

(in Arabic)

You killed Uncle Yossi, you're just

as bad as Hamas!

Panel 3 J looks upset, Damian is enraged

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

It's just upsetting that he's

dead...

DAMIAN WAYNE

Well I'm done running.

Panel 4 Damian runs off.

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

Damn it.

Page 17

Panel 1 Maduvu stalks through the alley; covered in

debris and blood.

MADUVU

When I get my hands on that brat...

DAMIAN WAYNE

(off panel)

Want me, dog?

Panel 2 Damian leaps off a wall and kicks the killer

square in the chest

DAMIAN WAYNE

You got me!

Panel 3 Damian ducks Maduvu's swipe

Panel 4 Maduvu blocks Damian's punch

Panel 5 Damian's cheek is scratched as he dodges another

attack

Panel 6 Damian hits Maduvu square in the solar plexus

Page 18

Panel 1 J hides in the shadows, he is putting away his

phone.

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

That kid has a LOT of anger

issues...still, doesn't mean I

should let him get killed.

Panel 2 Maduvu and Damian exchange blows

MADUVU

That's it, I don't care that Lady

Talia wants you alive. She can just

dip you into the pit again!

DAMIAN WAYNE

She'd kill you.

Panel 3 Maduvu growls as J taps his shoulder

MADUVU

It's a small price to pay after

dealing with your little surprises.

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

Excuse me...

Panel 4 POW! J knocks out Maduvu with one punch.

Panel 5 Damian looks shocked as J shrugs

DAMIAN WAYNE

You-you knocked him out.

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

Well, you gave me the opening. Heh,

steel nails, glass jaw.

DAMIAN WAYNE

What do we do now?

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

We lay low for a bit.

Panel 6 We see Merlyn is observing them.

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

Then we move on to Istanbul once we

know its safe.

MERLYN

(into his comm)

Lady Talia, Maduvu has failed.

TALIA AL GHUL

(on comm)

Head to Gotham and await my orders,

I will coordinate the remaining

Seven Men of Death from here.

MERLYN

Yes, my lady.

Page 19

Panel 1 Merlyn heads off as J dials his phone

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

We'll take a boat from Tel Aviv, it

would be safer.

DAMIAN WAYNE

Safe is a relative term with my

mother involved.

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

What did you say that she did

again?

DAMIAN WAYNE

Acquires and cannibalizes

businesses

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

Makes sense.

Panel 2 Brighton is cooking dinner when he picks up the

phone

BRIGHTON

J, I heard on the news that Yossi

is dead and...

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

(on phone)

I know, he sacrificed his life so

we could escape. Send a donation to

his family.

BRIGHTON

Anything else?

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

I need you to get us a boat we can

take from Tel Aviv to Istanbul

Panel 3 J is on the phone, looking annoyed at Damian's

interruptions

DAMIAN WAYNE

Get a boat you can pilot

yourself...

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

I know that...Brighton, make sure

it's one we can afford to buy and

we will have to be the only crew,

for safety reasons...

Panel 4 In Talia's war room, Talia is talking to a man

wearing a mask like a skull

Caption Talia's Hidden Base, Tokyo

TALIA AL GHUL

Shellcase, go to Istanbul to pick

up my son, please.

SHELLCASE

My men and I will bring back your

son, my Lady.

Panel 5 Talia grins

TALIA AL GHUL

And kill his "friend" too. This

"Hapgood" has caused me more

trouble than I'd want.

SHELLCASE

Gladly.

Page 20

Panel 1 Establishing shot of Istanbul.

Caption Istanbul, Turkey

Panel 2 J and Damian walk through the Grand Bazaar. J is

sending out something on his phone

Caption The Grand Bazaar

DAMIAN WAYNE

Pay attention! I don't want to get

lost and miss the train!

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

We won't miss it. Someone's a bit

impatient to get home.

DAMIAN WAYNE

My father needs me!

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

Oh that's a possible Freudian thing

I'm not going to touch with a ten

foot pole.

Panel 3 Damian scowls as J puts away his phone.

DAMIAN WAYNE

Why are we here?

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

I want to pick out a nice present

for my little brother. I try to

bring him a few things when I

return home every once in a while.

Page 21

Panel 1 Damian looks curious

DAMIAN WAYNE

But you're staying in the States

after this trip, right?

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

True, but since I barely see him,

it's nice to bring a few mementos.

Panel 2 In the shadows of a stall, Shellcase and his men

(thugs in balaclavas with big guns) watch as J and Damian

stop by a bookseller's stall.

SHELLCASE

Not yet...

Panel 3 J holds up a book

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

How much for this illustrated copy

of The Arabian Nights. I don't have

the time to haggle, sadly.

BOOKSELLER

It is an older edition, sir, so

fifty American dollars.

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

Sold

Panel 4 Damian and J walk away from the stall, J holding

a bag containing the book. They don't notice the gunmen

approaching them

DAMIAN WAYNE

You bought your brother a book?

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

Some kids like reading.

Panel 5 J and Damian keep talking, but J sees Shellcase

and his men approaching them in a mirror in a stall

DAMIAN WAYNE

Sounds like a nerd.

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

He also likes to run in the park

and play video games. What did you

do when you were seven?

DAMIAN WAYNE

Training.

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

You are obviously not normal for a

kid.

Panel 6 J kicks one of Shellcase's men in the face

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

Of course by now I should be used

to that!

Page 22

Panel 1 Damian runs from J as he fights Shellcase's men

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

Damn it, kid, you're going to get

lost.

DAMIAN WAYNE

Divide and conquer, Hapgood!

Panel 2 J smiles as he is backed up into a copper

cookware stall

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

Oh you clever brat!

Panel 3 He then grabs a copper pan and whacks a few heads

together.

Panel 4 Damian is chased by Shellcase and his men.

Shellcase is leading from the back of the pack.

SHELLCASE

Spare the young master, kill anyone

who gets in our way!

Page 23

Panel 1 Damian knocks the pillar of a stall.

Panel 2 We see its a rug stall, and some of the goods are

starting to tip.

Panel 3 The front ranks of Shellcase's men are covered by

Turkish carpets.

Panel 4 Their teammates and leaders run right over them.

SHELLCASE

Don't let him escape!

Panel 5 J is being chased through the stalls by more of

Shellcase's men.

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

Excuse me, please!

Page 24

Panel 1 J stops in front of a spice seller.

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

How much for a whole lot of

paprika?

SPICE SELLER

Why?

Panel 2 The seller sees the thugs swarming behind J

SPICE SELLER

Take the lot!

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

Thanks

Panel 3 J throws the paprika in the thugs' faces.

Panel 4 As the thugs cough, rub their eyes, etc, J.

punches one of them in the face.

Panel 5 He kicks another

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

Come on, Damian, I hope you know

what you're doing...

Page 25

Panel 1 Damian runs into the area, trailed by Shellcase

and the Man of Death's remaining men. Shellcase is firing

at Damian with two pistols, striking innocents.

Panel 2 Two policemen run towards Shellcase

POLICEMAN 1

(in Turkish)

STOP!

Panel 3 Shellcase shoots both.

Panel 4 Damian heads to a knife stall

DAMIAN WAYNE

Perfect.

Panel 5 Damian grabs several knives

Panel 6 Damian throws them

Page 26

Panel 1 One of J's opponents goes down with a knife in

his arm.

Panel 2 J knocks him out.

Panel 3 J is surprises when the spice seller gives him

another box of paprika

SPICE SELLER

I think you need this more than me.

Panel 4 J grabs a fistful of the spice.

Panel 5 As Damian throws knives, J punches thugs with his

fist full of paprika.

Page 27

Panel 1 J dodges being shot by Shellcase, who kills one

of his own men instead.

Panel 2 Damian stabs one thug in the leg and punches him

in the face.

Panel 3 J and Damian are back to back, surrounded by

unconscious thugs

Panel 4 Shellcase points a gun at both

SHELLCASE

You two heroes better come quietly

or I will kill your friend, Master

Damian, and wound you so you can't

crawl away.

Panel 5 Damian grins

DAMIAN WAYNE

Sorry Shellcase

Page 28

Panel 1 Shellcase is surrounded by police

DAMIAN WAYNE

Looks like you're going to prison.

Panel 2 As the police start beating up Shellcase, J. pays

the spice seller

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

This should more than cover the

price

SPICE SELLER

Thank you, sir.

Panel 3 J. goes to a fountain to wash his hands

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

A Turkish prison...wow, he'll wish

to die...

DAMIAN WAYNE

Surprised that I let him live?

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

You call being a prisoner in Turkey

better than dead?

DAMIAN WAYNE

I am not my mother, I do not kill.

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

You've come close though, remember

Hong Kong?

Panel 4 Damian scowls

DAMIAN WAYNE

We should go, before we miss the

train.

Page 29

Panel 1 Brighton is waiting by the fancy bullet train

that is the New Orient Express

BRIGHTON

About time you two got here.

DAMIAN WAYNE

He wanted a souvenir.

Panel 2 J hands Brighton the bag.

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

Put it with my stuff, Brighton. How

are the accommodations?

BRIGHTON

You were right; modern tech meets

old school refinement

DAMIAN WAYNE

Oh great, I'm going to need a suit

for dinner.

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

Not really, we'll eat in the

regular dining car.

Panel 3 As the trio head into the train, another trio

watches them.

Page 30

Panel 1 The first person in the group is a large and very

muscular Texan with blond hair under a cowboy hat. His

name is Randy Hanrahan, aka Stallion

Caption Randy Hanrahan, aka Stallion. Muscle for

hire. Dumb as a box of rocks

STALLION

So that's the target? We're going

through all this trouble for a kid.

I hate working in tight spaces.

Panel 2 The second is a slim Hispanic man with gray hair

and mustache. He is Guillermo Barrera, aka the killer

known as Brutale.

Caption Guillermo Barrera, aka Brutale. War criminal

turned knife wielding mercenary.

BRUTALE

Half a billion is worth being

crammed into a cabin with you while

she gets her own private suite.

Panel 3 The third is an aristocratic lady with a lot of

luggage. She has long blond hair. She is wearing a red

dress, matching sunglasses and has a large pale purple

wide brimmed hat. She is Lady Elaine Marsh-Morton, aka the

assassin Lady Vic

Caption Lady Elaine Marsh-Morton, aka Lady Vic.

Aristocrat and world class assassin. Stuck with these

two clowns.

LADY VIC

Stop grumbling and get my things,

gentlemen. We got a brat to grab

and a bounty to collect. I like to

get him before we hit Geneva.

Panel 4 A young man with blue hair speaks into a comm.

RAZORBURN

Lady Talia, it seems I will have

competition in getting your son.

TALIA AL GHUL

(on comm)

Those bounty hunters? I say you

give them a sporting chance-

Panel 5 Razorburn grins as Talia finishes

TALIA AL GHUL

(on comm)

-Before you slice them to bits.

Page 31

Panel 1 Damian looks out the window of J's suite. J is

reading Hagakure.

DAMIAN WAYNE

How long will this journey take?

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

Two days at the most. This may be

the fastest train in Europe, but it

makes many stops and has to deal

with some areas that aren't exactly

made for bullet trains.

DAMIAN WAYNE

I thought this was all ready to go.

Panel 2 Brighton looks up from his newspaper

BRIGHTON

We have to slow down in the Alps

and parts of the Danube River

Valley, that's all. We should still

get there faster than most trains.

Panel 3 Damian sighs

DAMIAN WAYNE

I hope so.

DAMIAN WAYNE

(narrating)

The sooner I return to Gotham, the

sooner I can be with Father. I want

to be home.

Page 32

Panel 1 In the Batcave, Batman is looking over news

stories.

BATMAN

Sightings in Hong Kong, New Delhi,

Jerusalem, now Istanbul...

NIGHTWING

(off panel)

Bruce?

Panel 2 Batman turns as Nightwing approaches

NIGHTWING

Alfred told me that you had

something to tell me. He didn't

tell me what on the phone, but I

could tell he was shaken. So I came

from Chicago as soon as I could. So

what's going on?

Panel 3 Batman is silent as Nightwing waits

Panel 4 Same positions

BATMAN

Damian is alive

Panel 5 Nightwing looks concerned.

NIGHTWING

Bruce, you're just reacting to his

body being stolen...

BATMAN

Someone sent me an email with a

picture. It's truly him.

Page 33

Panel 1 Batman activates a holographic display of

Damian's journey so far.

BATMAN

And there have been sightings of

him all over the world. And Talia

has sent the Seven Men of Death

after him.

NIGHTWING

Bruce, what if it's just a clone to

get your guard down?

Panel 2 Batman looks at Nightwing with a mixture of

grief, hope, and anger

BATMAN

Dick, you don't understand.

Panel 3 Nightwing returns the look

NIGHTWING

I do, Bruce. Not a day goes by

where I hope those who I've loved

that have died horribly would come

back to me. And now that you think

you have that chance, you are not

slowing down to think this might be

a trap.

Panel 4 The email icon pops up again.

ALFRED PENNYWORTH

(on comm)

Sir, another email from our mystery

contact.

NIGHTWING

"Mystery Contact"? That isn't

setting off red flags for you?

BATMAN

Were you able to trace it?

ALFRED PENNYWORTH

(on comm)

Unfortunately, no. They pinged it

across several satellites and is

highly encrypted.

Panel 5 Batman opens the email.

Page 34

Panel 1 Nightwing is stunned

NIGHTWING

Bruce...you're right.

Panel 2 We see the picture taken is of Damian fighting

Maduvu. Batman reads the message

NIGHTWING

He is alive.

BATMAN

"A few more days, and he is yours."

NIGHTWING

And he's probably being tailed by

Talia's best killers.

Panel 3 Batman turns to Nightwing

BATMAN

I know Damian's death was as almost

as hard on you as it was on me. If

you don't want to stay-

NIGHTWING

Not want to stay? I'm staying here

until he's home.

BATMAN

Good.

Panel 4 We see Damian napping in J's suite on the train.

J and Brighton are playing chess.

BATMAN

(narrating)

Because I have a feeling he wants

to be home as much as we want him

here.

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. Chapter 4

Page 1

Panel 1 Similar to parts 2 and 3, we have a collage of

images that help get our readers up to speed

Caption OUR STORY SO FAR: Damian Wayne was dead to

begin with; however his mother, brought back from the

dead, stole his body and resurrected him in Nanda

Parabat. He escaped, only to join forces with a rich

young American, J. Bowden Hapgood, and Hapgood's

bodyguard, Brighton, to travel back to Gotham. Knowing

they cannot take a simple flight, the trio have

traveled across Asia and the Middle East; but they

have been attacked along the way by the Seven Men of

Death, the top members of the League of Assassins. Now

on the new Orient Express and heading to Paris, Damian

and his traveling companions are unaware of others who

are after Damian as well...

Page 2

Panel 1 Large panel of the bullet train that is the new

Orient Express. It is winding through a river valley

surrounded by forests.

Caption Somewhere in Eastern Europe

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

(from inside the train)

This is taking too long! This was

supposed to be a two day trip! Yet

we've barely made it out of the

Baltic states!

Panel 2 We are inside J's compartment in the train.

Contrary to the sleek modern exterior of the train, the

interior is elegantly appointed, much like the interiors

of the original train. J is angrily checking things on his

computer as Brighton reads his paper. Damian is asleep

sitting up (see Ciel Phantomhive in Black Butler for

reference)

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

They said that the tracks were

mostly ready, they lied!

BRIGHTON

Calm down, Phineas Fogg...

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

I'm sorry, but its unprofessional!

Remind me to write a letter of

complaint to the New York Times,

Daily Planet and Gotham Gazette

when we get back to the States.

Panel 3 Close up on Damian sleeping

BRIGHTON

(off panel)

I'm surprised he's still asleep,

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

(off panel)

Let him sleep. He's been having

horrible nightmares.

BRIGHTON

(off panel)

How can you tell?

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

(off panel)

Call it Doctor's instinct.

Page 3

Panel 1 We're in Damian's dream. He is in his Robin

outfit trying to reach his father who is above him. It's

like Damian is in a hole.

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

(narrating)

He came back from the dead, who

knows how that's affected his

psyche.

DAMIAN WAYNE

Father!

BATMAN

Just a little more, Damian...

Panel 2 Damian's hand is barely reaching Batman's

DAMIAN WAYNE

I can't!

BATMAN

Then jump!

DAMIAN WAYNE

I can't! I'm stuck!

HERETIC

(off panel)

That's right...

Panel 3 We see Damian is stuck on the Heretic's sword

HERETIC

You're stuck!

Panel 4 The Heretic goes to take off his mask.

HERETIC

You are a failure.

Panel 5 The mask is off, revealing Damian's own face

HERETIC

You're unworthy of being his son!

Page 4

Panel 1 Damian wakes up with a start

DAMIAN WAYNE

NO!

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

Another nightmare?

DAMIAN WAYNE

TT Want me to open up about it,

Hapgood? Discuss my feelings?

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

Well you're obviously wound up

tighter than a pocket watch.

Panel 2 The door to the compartment opens and a porter

comes in.

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

Come to take our breakfast order?

PORTER

Sorry sir, but I've come to hand

this out.

Panel 3 The porter holds out a wanted poster in English.

It's of Guillermo Barrera, aka Brutale, who we met in the

previous issue

PORTER

Some passengers caught sight of him

in Istanbul. He's a wanted war

criminal, sir, and an assassin. The

company wants our passengers to be

aware and to be on the lookout. We

also want to apologize for the

delay, apparently several local

governments were lax with their end

of the construction. There will be

a further delay in Budapest as we

will be picking up a team of

INTERPOL agents to guard and search

the train.

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

Thank you, we'll be on the lookout.

PORTER

I will be back later to take your

orders, sir.

Panel 4 The porter shuts the door as J holds the poster

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

Guillermo Barrera, aka Brutale.

Wanted for war crimes,

assassination, torture...

DAMIAN WAYNE

Why would he be on the train?

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

Are you forgetting about the bounty

on your head?

DAMIAN WAYNE

No, I just didn't think a bunch of

bounty hunters would be stupid

enough to work at cross purposes

against my mother.

Panel 5 J. sits back down, resigned.

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

So much for a quiet train ride...

Panel 6 The train moves on.

Page 5

Panel 1 We now see Brutale and Stallion, not in their

uniforms, in their third class compartment. Brutale

sharpens his knives as Stallion lifts dumbbells

BRUTALE

Must you do that now?

STALLION

Can't waste training.

BRUTALE

And half of your "training" is

juicing up with who-knows-what and

then cortisone injections for your

knees.

STALLION

Whatever.

BRUTALE

You do know that you being over

sized isn't exactly helping your

knees-

Panel 2 Lady Vic, in a traveling dress, bangs open the

door

LADY VIC

You idiot!

Panel 3 The two men look up, confused.

STALLION

I didn't do nothing.

LADY VIC

Not you, you hayseed. Brutale, why

did you leave the compartment?

BRUTALE

Nature called...

Panel 4 Lady Vic holds up the poster

LADY VIC

Well you were spotted! Stay here,

I'm going to go scout. Stallion,

make sure he doesn't leave.

STALLION

Right, missy.

BRUTALE

*sigh* This job better be worth it.

Page 6

Panel 1 Lady Vic enters the hallway where J's compartment

is, J is walking in from the other direction.

Panel 2 Lady Vic approaches him

LADY VIC

Excuse me, young man, which way is

the dining car?

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

Is your breakfast taking forever

too? I was just there, three cars

that way.

Panel 3 J. opens the door, we can see Damian inside

playing chess with Brighton

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

Good morning

Panel 4 He closes the door, Lady Vic grins

LADY VIC

Good morning.

Panel 5 Damian and Brighton look up

DAMIAN WAYNE

What's taking so long!?

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

I don't know, the chef has sent

someone to search for our porter.

Apparently he's usually reliable.

DAMIAN WAYNE

TT

Panel 6 The door slides open, a cart enters.

DAMIAN WAYNE

(off panel)

Finally!

Page 7

Panel 1 The man bringing in the food looks up, we can see

it's actually Razorburn.

RAZORBURN

Sorry about the wait all.

BRIGHTON

Where's our porter?

Panel 2 The porter is now dead, a massive gash is across

his throat. He's been stuffed in a cupboard.

RAZORBURN

(narrating)

He took ill.

Panel 3 Razorburn hands the dishes over.

RAZORBURN

If you need me, just press the

button.

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

Thank you.

Panel 4 Razorburn closes the door behind him and

activates his comm

RAZORBURN

(whispering, into comm)

Mistress, Master Damian has been

spotted.

Panel 5 We see Talia sitting in her command center, Ubu

standing behind her.

TALIA AL GHUL

Good, do not make a move until

after Vienna.

RAZORBURN

(on comm)

Yes, Mistress

Panel 6 Lady Vic re-enters Stallion and Brutale's room.

LADY VIC

I found them!

BRUTALE

Where?

LADY VIC

In the first class compartments,

two down from mine.

Panel 7 The three gather

LADY VIC

When this train leaves Vienna, we

strike.

BRUTALE

Excellent, I need to stretch my

legs.

STALLION

Easiest 500 Mill I've ever made.

Page 8

Panel 1 The heroic trio are finishing up our breakfast.

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

So worth it.

BRIGHTON

Odd, isn't it?

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

What?

BRIGHTON

Our new porter, it's usually

frowned upon to have your hair dyed

blue.

Panel 2 J gets nervous

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

Think we were poisoned?

DAMIAN WAYNE

No, when my mother wants you dead

for helping me, she would want it

slow, painful, lingering, and

bloody.

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

That is not very comforting.

Panel 3 The train begins speeding up.

Panel 4 Brighton stacks the plates as J. takes out his

laptop again

BRIGHTON

Seems we're picking up speed.

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

Good, maybe our delay will be

lessened by the time we get to

Budapest.

Page 9

Panel 1 We see the train leaving Vienna.

Caption Vienna.

Panel 2 Damian is sitting in an observation car with J.

ANNOUNCER

(on loudspeaker)

Meine Damen und Herren, seien Sie

bitte auf der Suche nach dem

Kriegsverbrecher wir gewarnt haben.

Wenn Sie ihn sehen, benachrichtigen

Sie bitte die INTERPOL Offiziere an

Bord. Nächster Halt ist München.

Danke für das Reiten den Orient

Express.

DAMIAN WAYNE

What was that about?

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

Just a warning to be watching for

Brutale and that our next stop is

in Munich.

DAMIAN WAYNE

I know that.

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

Then why did you ask?

DAMIAN WAYNE

Seems stupid to tell a wanted

criminal that they're looking for

him.

Panel 3 J. sighs as Razorburn, still in disguise,

approaches them with a dessert cart.

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

I don't think he cares.

DAMIAN WAYNE

Sounds like an idiot to me.

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

A hefty bounty would probably have

him throw caution to the wind.

Panel 4 Razorburn comes to their table.

RAZORBURN

Something sweet to eat?

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

If you have Viennese Seven Layer

cake, that would be nice.

Panel 5 Razorburn's back is to us, we see him sneaking

out a knife.

RAZORBURN

Oh yes, let me cut you a slice-

Panel 6 With a loud BANG, Lady Vic kicks open the door,

followed by Stallion and Brutale

LADY VIC

Damian Wayne, you are mine!

BRUTALE

No one try to save the kid, that

would be unwise.

STALLION

Meaning we'll kill you.

Page 10

Panel 1 The tourists freak out, Razorburn looks annoyed

as he turns around.

GERMAN TOURIST

Es ist, dass gesuchter Mann! Er

wird uns alle mit seinen

Verbündeten zu töten! Jemand ihm

das Kind! (English: It's that

wanted man! He's going to kill us

all with his allies! Someone give

him the kid!)

FRENCH TOURIST

Es-tu fou? Nous devrions appeler la

police! Quelqu'un obtenir les

officiers d'INTERPOL! (English: Are

you crazy? We should be calling the

police! Someone get the INTERPOL

officers!)

ITALIAN TOURIST

Mi sto fuori di qui! (English: I'm

getting out of here!)

RAZORBURN

(under his breath)

Well this is annoying

DAMIAN WAYNE

(realizing)

You-you're...

Panel 2 Damian kicks Razorburn in the back

DAMIAN WAYNE

ASSASSIN!

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

Damn it, should have been more on

guard.

Panel 3 Damian opens a window

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

What are you doing?

DAMIAN WAYNE

Getting him away!

Panel 4 Damian climbs up to the roof as J pokes his head

out

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

Are you crazy!? This is a bullet

train!

DAMIAN WAYNE

I've done this before!

Panel 5 Razorburn climbs out of another window

RAZORBURN

Come back here you little brat!

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

Obviously so has he!

Panel 6 Stallion grabs J

STALLION

Trying to protect your partner,

huh?

Page 11

Panel 1 Stallion tosses J behind the bar in the

observation car.

STALLION

You should take better care of

yourself.

Panel 2 Brutale walks over to Stallion as Lady Vic heads

to the window.

BRUTALE

Oh like you can talk, Mister

Steroid User.

STALLION

Well, you're the one who smokes

more than a chimney!

LADY VIC

While you two are bickering, I'll

go after the boy. You two take care

of the other one.

Panel 3 Lady Vic goes out the window as the other two

turn to the bar.

STALLION

Well, you heard her.

BRUTALE

Doesn't seem right, letting her go

after the boy.

STALLION

Can the machismo and kill the rich

guy.

Panel 4 They are stunned as J is not there

STALLION

Huh?

Panel 5 J sneaks out the window, a baton shaped club in

his hand

BRUTALE

Where did he go?

Panel 6 Damian is running across the roof, being chased

by Razorburn, who is throwing knives

DAMIAN WAYNE

(narrating)

Razorburn. A total psychopath. And

a master with knives. He might as

well be Jack the Ripper. Got to

stop him somehow, keep him at

range.

RAZORBURN

Your mother wants you unharmed,

brat; but after what you have done

to your friends, I will bleed you

to be complaint!

Page 12

Panel 1 Lady Vic stands on the roof and aims her pistol

at Damian

LADY VIC

One shot to subdue the target,

another to kill his pursuer!

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

(off panel)

HEY LADY!

Panel 2 J. tackles her as she makes the shot. The shot

goes wide.

Panel 3 The gun falls between the cars

Panel 4 The shot hits Razorburn in the back

RAZORBURN

AHH! You bitch!

DAMIAN WAYNE

(narrating)

Perfect chance to get some distance

from these fools.

Panel 5 Lady Vic kicks J in the chest

LADY VIC

You idiot! You made me miss! And

that gun is an antique!

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

Wouldn't have been a reliable shot

then. And like I care.

Panel 6 Lady Vic growls as she extends her katars. J.

brandishes his club

LADY VIC

You'll pay for that. And where did

you get that club.

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

Believe it or not, it was behind

the bar. And it's more than enough

to kick your patrician butt.

Panel 7 Lady Vic leaps at him

LADY VIC

Enough talk, you impudent peasant.

Die!

Page 13

Panel 1 Brighton is shocked as Damian leaps through the

window.

BRIGHTON

What the-

DAMIAN WAYNE

No time to explain, Brighton, we

got to move fast!

Panel 2 Brighton goes to the door.

BRIGHTON

Where's Jo...J?

DAMIAN WAYNE

Dealing with some bounty hunters.

Now, we got to find them and stop

them.

Panel 3 Brighton opens the door. Stallion practically

fills it, Brutale sticks his head under his ally's arm.

STALLION

Howdy.

DAMIAN WAYNE

Damn it.

BRIGHTON

Language...

Panel 4 Razorburn slowly descends the ladder to the first

class compartments car

RAZORBURN

Stupid bounty hunters...

Panel 5 Brighton stares down Stallion

BRIGHTON

Move.

STALLION

Not unless you give us the boy.

BRIGHTON

He is in my care. Sorry, but my

professional standards means I must

decline.

BRUTALE

You can't win, what are you going

to-

Panel 6 Brighton kicks Brutale in the face

BRIGHTON

Run, kid!

Page 14

Panel 1 Damian dashes out of the room.

STALLION

After him, Brutale; I'll deal with

the bodyguard.

BRUTALE

Right.

DAMIAN WAYNE

(narrating)

Got to find a place I can use for

my advantage.

Panel 2 Damian ducks into another compartment.

Panel 3 Damian sees all the weapons of Lady Vic

DAMIAN WAYNE

Weapons?

Panel 4 He grins as he grabs a sword

DAMIAN WAYNE

Nice.

Panel 5 Damian then ducks.

RAZORBURN

(off panel)

Oh, after all this kid-

Panel 6 Damian turns to see an angry Razorburn

RAZORBURN

I'm going to kill you!

Panel 7 Brutale enters the room, Razorburn notices him

BRUTALE

No, I will be taking him in.

RAZORBURN

The bounty hunter.

BRUTALE

But I will help you detain him.

Panel 8 Damian holds up a sword.

DAMIAN WAYNE

Bring it.

Page 15

Panel 1 J and Lady Vic are fighting on top of the train

as they pass through the Alps.

LADY VIC

Not bad, for a peon.

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

Thanks, I studied at the Sorbonne.

LADY VIC

Sorbonne?

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

It was an open class.

Panel 2 Lady Vic parries J's attack

LADY VIC

You are still raw, fairly

untrained.

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

Says the woman who is having

trouble beating a guy with a metal

stick.

Panel 3 Lady Vic kicks J in the stomach

LADY VIC

And your bravado doesn't make up

for the fact you are out of your

league.

Panel 4 J sees a turn coming and grins

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

Yeah, but you old money aristocrats

probably don't have a skill I have.

Panel 5 Lady Vic looks prepared to rip out his guts

LADY VIC

That being?

Panel 6 Lady Vic is thrown off balance as the train makes

the turn, which is over a gorge.

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

Able to balance on a moving train.

Page 16

Panel 1 Lady Vic begins to fall.

Panel 2 J. grabs her and pulls her up.

Panel 3 Lady Vic is stunned.

LADY VIC

You-you saved me.

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

It's nothing. I'm no killer.

Panel 4 Lady Vic slashes across J's chest

LADY VIC

How dare you touch me!

Panel 5 J. headbutts her

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

Oh get over yourself.

Panel 6 J lies down next to the unconscious Lady Vic

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

And you just gotten beaten by the

nouveau riche.

Page 17

Panel 1 Stallion is at Brighton's feet. Brighton is

straightening his tie.

BRIGHTON

Really, two strikes to your knees

and you're out like a candle...

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

(on comm)

Brighton?

BRIGHTON

J., I've beaten one of the bounty

hunters; but Damian is-

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

(on comm)

He can take care of himself for

now; I need you to get me off the

roof. I'm bleeding here! And I need

you to help me get my sparring

partner down too.

BRIGHTON

On my way...hopefully you're right.

Panel 2 Damian has several cuts on his clothes from

knives as he parries more thrown knives

RAZORBURN

Very good, young master; you've

been taught well.

BRUTALE

Who is this kid?

RAZORBURN

My mistress' child. He is very

important to her.

DAMIAN WAYNE

And I don't want to go back to her.

Panel 3 Brutale throws a knife, cutting Damian's arm.

BRUTALE

You don't have a choice. I want

that money.

DAMIAN WAYNE

TT So you're just a plain bounty

hunter as well as a war criminal.

Panel 4 Brutale leaps and is blocked by Razorburn's arm

BRUTALE

I'm a great-grk

RAZORBURN

Enough of letting you play,

Brutale. The boy is my prey.

BRUTALE

You swine...

Panel 5 Razorburn slams Brutale to the ground and slices

him in the back

RAZORBURN

Just business.

Panel 6 Razorburn turns his attention to Damian

RAZORBURN

Now then...

Page 18

Panel 1 Damian leaps and kicks Razorburn in the face.

DAMIAN WAYNE

LEAVE ME ALONE!

Panel 2 Damian flips back, drops the sword, and grabs a

spear.

RAZORBURN

Ahh, trying to keep me at range?

Panel 3 Damian uses the spear as a pole and does a

spinning kick into Razorburn's face and chest.

RAZORBURN

Oof.

DAMIAN WAYNE

I'm sick of running!

Panel 4 Damian then uses the spear to trip Razorburn

DAMIAN WAYNE

I'm sick of my mother trying to

capture me.

Panel 5 Damian pins Razorburn to the floor with the

spear.

DAMIAN WAYNE

And I'm sick of you!

Panel 6 Damian knocks out Razorburn with a knee to the

face.

Page 19

Panel 1 Damian stands over as Brutale gets up and extends

a knife

BRUTALE

(weakly)

Now...is my...chance.

Panel 2 POW! Brighton's fist knocks out Brutale. J is

leaning on Brighton and is dragging Lady Vic

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

That's the way to do it!

DAMIAN WAYNE

What happened to you?

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

Lady Vic gave me a scratch after I

saved her from falling off a cliff.

DAMIAN WAYNE

Should have let her die.

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

Then I'd be as bad as your pursuers

then.

Panel 3 We see that Lady Vic is left in the room with

Brutale as Brighton and Damian support J. We see Stallion

lying unconscious as well through the door of J's

compartment as they enter the compartment

BRIGHTON

We need to get you to the train's

doctor.

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

We should notify Interpol...

DAMIAN WAYNE

You want the glory, don't you.

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

Well they wanted their crook; they

now have a four for one deal.

Panel 4 Brighton has J lie down.

BRIGHTON

Guess we're not going to have a

moment's rest.

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

Don't say that, Brighton.

DAMIAN WAYNE

Well we haven't exactly had luck in

the rest department.

Panel 5 J smirks as he closes his eyes

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

So now you consider yourself a

member of our merry band.

DAMIAN WAYNE

No, I know that if you die, my

chances of getting back to Gotham

get smaller.

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

Oh how mercenary. Anyways, maybe we

can get a day of rest in Paris.

Page 20

Panel 1 Notre Dame cathedral and the sights of Paris fill

a night time view.

Caption Paris.

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

(narrating)

It's such a relaxing city.

Panel 2 Inside the cathedral, a priest goes to the doors

as someone is banging on them.

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

(from outside)

Sanctuary! Sanctuary!

Panel 3 The priest opens the door. J and Damian stand on

the threshold.

PRIEST

Come in, my children.

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

Thank you. Father.

Panel 4 They enter.

PRIEST

Why do you need sanctuary?

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

A bad man is after my young friend

here. I don't know if he'll respect

the right of sanctuary though.

Page 21

Panel 1 A big panel of the space of Notre Dame de Paris.

The three figures look small.

PRIEST

Are you Catholic, my son.

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

I'm a secular Jew, he's an atheist.

But we got a guy with a hook for a

hand and his goons after us so I

don't think it matters.

DAMIAN WAYNE

TT Why do we have to hide here...

PRIEST

Would I be in danger?

DAMIAN WAYNE

Probably.

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

Damian! Please ignore him, Father.

It would be best though that you go

to your quarters and call the

police...

Panel 2 The sounds of screeching are heard.

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

And maybe give us access to the

bell tower...

Panel 3 A Man-Bat flies through a window

MAN-BAT NINJA

SCREE!

Panel 4 The priest hands J the keys to the bell tower

PRIEST

Go, and may God be with you.

Panel 5 J and Damian run as they're chased by the growing

number of Man-Bats

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

I hope so!

DAMIAN WAYNE

God doesn't exist!

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

Oh don't say that in a church!

Page 22

Panel 1 J and Damian run up the stairs as they are

pursued.

DAMIAN WAYNE

Where's Brighton anyways?

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

He went to get us hotel rooms at

the Ritz while we stretched are

legs.

Panel 2 Same, different angle

DAMIAN WAYNE

The Ritz?! You're soft, Hapgood.

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

Well I wanted to REST! Besides, I

can afford it!

DAMIAN WAYNE

Not my fault we got discovered

quickly!

Panel 3 Still running up the stairs, the shadows of the

Man-Bats are getting closer.

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

Oh sure! Like you just happen to be

the son of a rich man back from the

dead!

DAMIAN WAYNE

Well you said you wanted to take me

home!

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

And who would have thought these

freaks would be led by a guy with a

hook for a hand. It's like a

walking urban legend!

Panel 4 They get to the bell tower and shut the trap door

behind them.

DAMIAN WAYNE

Quick, put something on it!

Panel 5 J puts a beam on it

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

That should keep them out.

HOOK

(off panel)

No, my naive friend...

Panel 6 Hook, a white haired man with a muscular body and

a hook for a hand is gently dropped onto the bell tower by

a pair of Man-Bats.

HOOK

They'll be up here soon enough.

Page 23

Panel 1 J runs at Hook

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

You're not so tough looking.

DAMIAN WAYNE

Hapgood, you idiot!

Panel 2 J kicks Hook's jaw

Panel 3 Hook catches J's ankle with his hook and sends

him down

Panel 4 J attempts to swipe Hook's legs from under him,

but Hook dodges

Panel 5 Hook slams his elbow into J's back

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

Gah!

DAMIAN WAYNE

HAPGOOD!

Panel 6 Hook dangles J off his hook by the shirt front

HOOK

Pathetic

Page 24

Panel 1 The two Man-Bats grab J

HOOK

Throw him off the tower.

Panel 2 Damian grabs the rope of a bell

DAMIAN WAYNE

I need him to get home

Panel 3 Big panel as Damian rings the bell, making the

Man-Bats shriek in pain

DAMIAN WAYNE

SO LEAVE HIM ALONE

HOOK

What are you doing?

Panel 4 As the bells ring, Damian kicks Hook. J slides on

the floor.

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

Kid!

Panel 5 Damian sees more Man-Bats coming

DAMIAN WAYNE

The bells, Hapgood, the bells!

Leave Hook to me!

Page 25

Panel 1 J. pulls on the rope

Panel 2 The Man-Bats shriek as the ringing of the bells

keeps them away from the tower.

Panel 3 Damian kicks Hook, who laughs.

HOOK

Not bad, kid; but you got to be

better.

Panel 4 Damian knees Hook in the crotch

DAMIAN WAYNE

Or I can fight dirty.

Panel 5 Damian grabs the hook.

HOOK

What are you doing?!

Panel 6 Damian grits his teeth as he pulls

DAMIAN WAYNE

Weakening you.

Page 26

Panel 1 Damian pulls off the hook as Hook screams

Panel 2 J observes as he rings the bell

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

Oh that's cold!

Panel 3 Hook staggers backwards

HOOK

You little

Panel 4 His foot slips on the edge

Panel 5 Damian leaps forward to grab him

DAMIAN WAYNE

No-

Page 27

Panel 1 Hook falls as Damian stares in horror.

Panel 2 J's hands grab Damian

Panel 3 An angry J yells at an upset Damian

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

WHAT DID YOU DO?!

DAMIAN WAYNE

I didn't mean to-

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

YOU PUSHED HIM!

DAMIAN WAYNE

I was trying to stop him-

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

Well you certainly did that!

DAMIAN WAYNE

From falling!

Panel 4 J drops Damian

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

Bullshit! You were trying to kill

him!

DAMIAN WAYNE

No!

Panel 5 J goes to the trapdoor

DAMIAN WAYNE

What are you doing?

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

Sorry, but you just let someone

DIE!

DAMIAN WAYNE

I didn't want to kill him.

Panel 6 J turns and sees Damian actually has tears in his

eyes

DAMIAN WAYNE

I don't want to be like my mother.

I don't want to be a killer. I want

to be like-to be like...

Page 28

Panel 1 J puts his hands on Damian's shoulders

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

Look, I shouldn't have leaped to

conclusions. And I know you're sick

and tired of being hunted.

Panel 2 J pulls out his headset

DAMIAN WAYNE

What are you doing.

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

Changing plans

Panel 3 J activates the headset

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

Brighton, get us a charter flight

to Gotham, leaving first thing in

the morning. It's time to go home.

Panel 4 Damian looks amazed

DAMIAN WAYNE

Thank you, J.

Panel 5 J hugs Damian

DAMIAN WAYNE

What the hell!

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

First time you called me J

DAMIAN WAYNE

Let go of me before I rip out your

lungs!

Panel 6 J stands

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

Let's get to the hotel. Hopefully

in 36 hours, you will be with your

father again.

Page 29

Panel 1 Damian runs down the bell tower steps as J

follows

Panel 2 J takes out his phone when Damian is out of

sight.

Panel 3 We see an email is being sent on his phone. "We

will be in Gotham by tomorrow evening. We will meet at the

My Alibi bar. I'll let you know when."

Panel 4 We then see a view from the air as Brighton waits

with a car as J and Damian leave the cathedral.

Panel 5 We then see Hook, sans hand, being flown by two

Man-Bats who managed to grab him. He activates his comm.

HOOK

My lady-

Page 30

Panel 1 In Talia's headquarters, Talia listens

HOOK

(on comm)

Your herding plan worked. They are

leaving for Gotham first thing in

the morning.

TALIA AL GHUL

Good. Go to our Paris branch and

get treatment and a new hook.

HOOK

(on comm)

What about Razorburn?

TALIA AL GHUL

Let him rot in an Interpol jail

cell. He has disgraced us.

Panel 2 Talia turns off the radio

UBU

Shall I contact Merlyn, your

Highness

TALIA AL GHUL

No need. We will be going to Gotham

tonight to make certain he

succeeds. Bring our best men.

UBU

Yes, My Lady.

Panel 3 As Ubu leaves, Talia turns to two pictures on a

side table.

Panel 4 She picks up one of her and Damian

TALIA AL GHUL

Oh, Dami; why can't you realize I'm

doing this all for you...

Panel 5 She picks up a picture of her and Bruce

TALIA AL GHUL

And you, my Beloved, while I may

forgive you now...you will not

stand in the way of my bringing our

son home!

Page 31

Panel 1 Batman looks at the new email om the computer.

His tunic is off as Alfred treats fresh wounds to Batman's

chest. Batman is sitting

BATMAN

"My Alibi"

ALFRED PENNYWORTH

Isn't that the notorious dive bar

used by much of the Gotham

Underworld?

BATMAN

He probably wants to be discreet.

ALFRED PENNYWORTH

He'll probably be in disguise too.

Panel 2 Batman stands

BATMAN

Then prep my Matches Malone costume

for tomorrow.

ALFRED PENNYWORTH

Sir, I'd rather you let me finish

treating these injuries in your

latest scrape with Gotham's Least

Wanted.

Panel 3 Batman starts walking away.

BATMAN

There's something I need to do

first. I'll be back soon enough.

Panel 4 Alfred looks confused.

NIGHTWING

(off panel)

He's happier.

Page 32

Panel 1 Alfred looks to where Nightwing is practicing on

the gymnastic rings

ALFRED PENNYWORTH

How can you tell?

Panel 2 Nightwing holds himself up on the rings

NIGHTWING

For starters, he's letting muggers

keep their teeth now.

Panel 3 Nightwing flips down and lands in front of Alfred

NIGHTWING

There's something people don't get.

People think Robin holds back

Batman, mellows him out. The truth

is Robin is what helps remind him

what he's fighting for: a better

future. He isn't mellowed when a

Robin is around, and no one can

hold Batman back.

Panel 4 Alfred smiles as Nightwing finishes

NIGHTWING

And he's had so much tragedy in his

life. It's about time the Universe

gave him a break.

ALFRED PENNYWORTH

How very wise, Master Dick.

Panel 5 Nightwing and Alfred walk toward the stairs.

NIGHTWING

Right now, Alfred, I'm famished. Do

we have those chicken and jalapeno

sandwiches?

ALFRED PENNYWORTH

A platter has been set aside for

you.

Panel 6 They pass Damian's memorial

Page 33

Panel 1 Batman enters a shed on the grounds

BATMAN

(narrating)

This is it.

Panel 2 He grabs a sledgehammer

BATMAN

(narrating)

In just over a day, I will have my

son back. I can hold him in my

arms. Tell him how much I care.

Panel 3 He heads over to where Damian's gravestone

BATMAN

(narrating)

And I will stop Talia from taking

him away again. Damian wants to be

here, he wants to be home. He is a

Wayne.

Panel 4 He holds the hammer in front of the gravestone.

BATMAN

(narrating)

And for once, a Wayne tragedy can

be reversed.

Panel 5 The hammer smashes into the gravestone

BATMAN

(narrating)

Damian lives

Page 34

Panel 1 Batman smashes the grave again

BATMAN

(narrating)

He lives.

Panel 2 He smashes it again

BATMAN

(narrating)

He's coming home.

Panel 3 The obelisk begins to topple

BATMAN

(narrating)

He will be at my side once more.

Panel 4 The obelisk falls

BATMAN

(narrating)

He's my son.

Panel 5 Batman stands on top of the rubble, the hammer in

his hands

BATMAN

(narrating)

He is a Wayne, He is Robin, He is

my son. And I will never let Talia

take him from me ever again or

against his will. I am Batman, I am

his Father, and I will protect him.

TO BE CONCLUDED


	5. Chapter 5

Page 1

Panel 1 Full page, an image collage to illustrate what

happened in this story as we start our finale

Caption OUR STORY SO FAR: Damian Wayne was brought

back from the dead by his mother, only to escape her

clutches. Joining forces with a rich young American

named J. Bowden Hapgood and Hapgood's bodyguard

Brighton, Damian has crossed two continents,

constantly pursued by his mother's Seven Men of Death,

the best assassins on Earth. Damian and Hapgood have

taken on these killers in places as diverse as Hong

Kong, Istanbul, and the roof of a bullet train. Now,

Damian is about to reach his goal; reaching Gotham.

Unfortunately, his mother is coming to bring him back

with her. Will Batman be able to save his son in time?

Or will he lose Damian forever?

Page 2

Panel 1 Massive establishing shot of Gotham. Tall sharp

buildings stab the blood red sky as police blimps fly

overhead.

Caption Gotham City

DAMIAN WAYNE

(narrating)

I am home.

Panel 2 Damian and J are in the backseat of a rental car

being driven by Brighton. Damian looks out the window.

DAMIAN WAYNE

(narrating)

I'll be at my father's side, where

I belong.

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

So, glad to be back?

DAMIAN WAYNE

I'll be happier when I'm done with

this farce.

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

Well, you got a few more hours to

kill.

Panel 3 Brighton looks in the rear view mirror as Damian

and J talk.

DAMIAN WAYNE

I don't know why we can't go

straight to Wayne Manor.

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

Let's just say I want to be as

anonymous as possible for my own

safety. Besides, I'm making

arrangements for you to be handed

over to your dad tonight.

DAMIAN WAYNE

How?

Panel 4 Close up as J. smirks

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

I have my resources.

Panel 5 Damian glowers

DAMIAN WAYNE

TT

Panel 6 The car comes to a stop.

Page 3

Panel 1 Brighton looks over his shoulder.

BRIGHTON

We're here.

Panel 2 The trio stand outside the car, looking at a

brownstone in a less fashionable part of Gotham.

DAMIAN WAYNE

What a dump!

Panel 3 J. frowns and looks at Damian

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

Expecting a hotel?

DAMIAN WAYNE

Why are we staying here?

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

It's out of the way, hence a bit

more safe.

DAMIAN WAYNE

Who owns it?

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

I do.

Panel 4 Damian glares at J.

DAMIAN WAYNE

You? Why do you need one?

Panel 5 J. goes to open the door.

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

Let's just say that many years ago

I visited this city. Something

happened to me, something

not...pleasant. So, years later I

quietly purchased this place and

spruced it up to be a safe house.

Panel 6 They enter the brownstone. It's an old fashioned

one, as spruced up as one could be in such a neighborhood.

J. turns on a light fashioned like a gas light.

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

Personally, I just want to get this

over with and go home to Brooklyn.

DAMIAN WAYNE

You don't like Gotham?

Panel 7 J turns and smiles

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

I love Gotham.

Panel 8 J goes up the stairs.

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

It's just that there are certain

people and memories I can't stand.

Page 4

Panel 1 Damian turns to Brighton

DAMIAN WAYNE

Was that meant as a swipe at me?

BRIGHTON

If so, you're close to the bottom

of his list.

DAMIAN WAYNE

He certainly doesn't like me.

Panel 2 Brighton comforts Damian

BRIGHTON

He doesn't hate you. He might even

see himself a bit in you.

Panel 3 Damian looks a bit calmer.

BRIGHTON

It doesn't help that your

personality is so...abrasive

though.

Panel 4 Damian frowns

DAMIAN WAYNE

Very funny.

BRIGHTON

I think you're a good kid, Damian.

You should think of this as a

chance to prove it to everyone.

Panel 5 We see J is listening on the stairs.

BRIGHTON

(off panel)

You shouldn't let your past define

you. It's up to you to decide your

own past now.

Panel 6 Damian lets it sink in.

DAMIAN WAYNE

Perhaps I will.

BRIGHTON

Good.

DAMIAN WAYNE

So, what is Hapgood doing now?

Page 5

Panel 1 We see J enter a bedroom, his laptop in his hand.

BRIGHTON

(narrating)

He's likely finishing his role in

this.

Panel 2 We see J. typing out an email using a highly

encrypted program. The message says "My Alibi. Two Hours.

My agent will be there to set things up."

BRIGHTON

(narrating)

Probably sending your father a

message giving details about where

and when to meet.

Panel 3 J comes back downstairs.

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

Two hours, Brighton. A quick light

meal before I need to get ready.

BRIGHTON

Right.

Panel 4 Damian looks at J.

DAMIAN WAYNE

So, you're from Brooklyn.

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

Yes, and?

DAMIAN WAYNE

-Where's your accent?

Page 6

Panel 1 J rolls his eyes.

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

Most of us don't have the accent.

DAMIAN WAYNE

Well that's stupid.

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

It's also stupid to stereotype.

Panel 2 Damian rolls his eyes.

DAMIAN WAYNE

TT

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

You know, it's been fun. This trip.

DAMIAN WAYNE

Whatever.

Panel 3 Damian walks upstairs.

DAMIAN WAYNE

I'm going to rest.

Panel 4 It's J's turn to roll his eyes.

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

Yeesh, you try being nice to the

kid...

Page 7

Panel 1 The Batcave looms as Batman reads the email.

Alfred and Nightwing stand by him.

BATMAN

Tonight then.

ALFRED PENNYWORTH

Why do I feel this is a trap?

BATMAN

If Damian is in danger...

NIGHTWING

Bruce, I'm more worried about you

getting into danger. This seems too

convenient.

BATMAN

That is why I had Alfred prep my

Matches Malone disguise.

Panel 2 We see J sitting down at a makeup table.

BATMAN

(narrating)

It wouldn't surprise me if this

"agent" is the one sending us the

emails.

Panel 3 Nightwing turns to Batman

NIGHTWING

And if it turns out to be a ruse?

BATMAN

I'll break every bone in his body.

Panel 4 J applies a prosthetic "scar" to his face.

BATMAN

(narrating)

But if it means Damian is alive,

and I can bring him home, I'll risk

that chance.

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

This should work. But doesn't

exactly scream "street punk".

Panel 5 Batman turns to Nightwing.

BATMAN

That's why I want you on a nearby

roof on standby in case it turns

out to be both a trap AND Damian is

here in Gotham.

NIGHTWING

So you have thought of a

contingency.

BATMAN

I have already lost my son.

Panel 6 We see J has applied more prosthetics and makeup

to look like a hardened street punk (think Kaneda from

Akira)

BATMAN

(narrating)

I will not lose him again. And if

this turns out to be a false hope,

this person will pay.

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

There we go.

Page 8

Panel 1 J. comes downstairs, now dressed as a common

thug: jeans, work boots, dirty shirt, leather jacket,

Gatsby-esque hat. Damian and Brighton are eating a light

supper as he comes in.

BRIGHTON

Something more to eat before you

go?

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

Nah, I'll grab something there. Got

to start this ruse early.

DAMIAN WAYNE

You look stupid, Hapgood.

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

Well, I won't look stupid to them.

Panel 2 J goes to the door.

DAMIAN WAYNE

Hapgood, ask my father something

for me? So he'll know I'm fine.

Panel 3 J turns.

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

Yes?

DAMIAN WAYNE

Ask him if Titus and Alfred have

been well taken care of?

Panel 4 J nods

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

I will.

Panel 5 POV: Through binoculars, we see J leave his

brownstone.

MERLYN

(off panel)

Lady Talia, Damian's protector is

on the move. Shall I grab Damian?

Page 9

Panel 1 We see Talia arming herself for battle somewhere

in Gotham. Ubu stands dressed in his ninja garb (think the

massive guy who worked for Talia in Batman and Son.)

TALIA AL GHUL

Wait one hour, Archer, and then

strike. I want my son alive, kill

anyone else.

Panel 2 Merlyn stands on a roof, behind him are several

ninjas.

MERLYN

Yes, Lady Talia.

Panel 3 The exterior of My Alibi as a Cadillac from the

70s pulls up.

Panel 4 Matches Malone enters the bar.

Page 10

Panel 1 Matches looks around the bar area.

BARTENDER

Matches! Your usual?

MATCHES MALONE

Nah, just meeting someone.

Panel 2 Matches head turns around as someone calls to him

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

(off panel)

'Ey, Matches!

Panel 3 Matches approaches J, who is sitting in a corner

booth.

MATCHES MALONE

Do I know you?

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

Maybe, maybe not. But I know you're

seeking someone.

BATMAN

(narrating)

Brooklyn accent, can't place it

exactly.

Panel 4 Matches sits opposite J.

MATCHES MALONE

And that is?

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

A most precious commodity.

Panel 5 J. gets in close and whispers in Matches' ear.

Matches' expression is one of shock.

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

Your son.

Page 11

Panel 1 J. sits back as he lets Matches process.

BATMAN

(narrating)

How did he see through my disguise?

But is Damian truly alive and safe?

Panel 2 Matches leans over to J.

MATCHES MALONE

I want proof that this isn't a

trick.

Panel 3 J smiles

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

He asked me to ask you if Titus and

Alfred have been well taken care

of.

Panel 4 Matches is stunned

MATCHES MALONE

So, he is-

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

Indeed. Mind if I drop this stupid

accent, annoys me to no end.

BATMAN

(narrating)

Real voice...sounds slightly

familiar. His accent is neutral New

York; but the accent he used shows

he is from Brooklyn or is at least

intimately familiar with that

accent.

MATCHES MALONE

Go ahead. Do you have any idea how?

Panel 5 J. shrugs

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

Not at all. All he would tell me is

that his mother's involved.

Panel 6 Matches' eyes narrow

MATCHES MALONE

Talia...

Page 12

Panel 1 In the brownstone, Damian and Brighton are

playing chess and having a snack.

DAMIAN WAYNE

How can a bodyguard be so good at

chess?

BRIGHTON

Well we aren't all dumb muscle

heads. I always had a good head for

strategy back in the army. Not that

my CO ever listened.

Panel 2 The shadow of a ninja appears in the window. The

pair are oblivious

DAMIAN WAYNE

I'm tired of waiting.

BRIGHTON

It's almost over. You'll be back at

home, in your own bed, soon enough.

Panel 3 Damian looks up in shock.

BRIGHTON

What is it?

Panel 4 Damian points

DAMIAN WAYNE

GET DOWN!

Panel 5 The ninjas crash through the window and into the

brownstone.

Page 13

Panel 1 Back at My Alibi, Matches and J keep talking.

MATCHES MALONE

So, what do you want out of this?

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

Nothing.

Panel 2 Matches looks suspicious

MATCHES MALONE

Nothing?

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

What, can't a guy do a good deed?

MATCHES MALONE

If you know who I really am...

Panel 3 J takes a drink of water

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

I do, but I wouldn't say it out

loud here.

MATCHES MALONE

Then I'm surprised you don't want

anything from me.

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

Maybe I'll save my request for

later.

Panel 4 We see Brighton fighting off ninjas and trying to

protect Damian, who is also fighting. One ninja lies

unconscious on the now smashed coffee table. A pair is

slumped onto the couch. But more are pouring in.

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

(narrating)

Let's just say I'm trying to

correct an injustice.

Panel 5 Brighton smashes a ninja into a wall.

BRIGHTON

Damian?

DAMIAN WAYNE

Yeah?

BRIGHTON

I'm going to try to make an

opening, then you are going to run.

DAMIAN WAYNE

What about you?

BRIGHTON

I'll be alright.

Panel 6 Brighton turns and smiles

BRIGHTON

Ready? G-

Page 14

Panel 1 Brighton gets an arrow to his chest.

DAMIAN WAYNE

BRIGHTON!

Panel 2 Brighton turns to Damian

BRIGHTON

(weakly)

Run!

Panel 3 Damian does so.

Panel 4 Merlyn enters and turns to the ninja.

MERLYN

Follow him, keep the Mistress

appraised.

Page 15

Panel 1 The ninjas leave as Merlyn checks Brighton's

pulse

MERLYN

A noble adversary, sad that you had

to go.

Panel 2 Merlyn leaves.

Panel 3 Brighton sits up.

BRIGHTON

Ow.

Panel 4 He opens his shirt, showing he was wearing

protective gear.

BRIGHTON

I don't know what hurts more;

faking death or the impact!

Page 16

Panel 1 Back at the bar, Matches and J are still talking.

MATCHES MALONE

Who are you anyways?

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

Just a concerned citizen.

Panel 2 Matches' eyes narrow

MATCHES MALONE

Do I know you?

Panel 3 J just smiles

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

You think I'm going to give you a

straight answer?

MATCHES MALONE

You're worse than Nygma.

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

Not my fault I don't conveniently

leave riddles.

Panel 4 J's phone rings. He goes to answer

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

Excuse me...

Panel 5 J's eyes go wide. Matches is shocked

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

What do you mean you were attacked

and he ran!?

Panel 6 Matches listens in

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

He's coming this way? Just great.

Are you-okay, just be safe and

keep your head down.

Panel 7 J turns

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

Bad news-

Panel 8 He sees Matches is gone

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

So the stories are true...

Page 17

Panel 1 Nightwing is on a nearby roof, looking bored

NIGHTWING

Well, this is the most exciting

Saturday night I've had in ages...

Panel 2 Batman appears next to him

BATMAN

Damian is in danger.

NIGHTWING

How did you-

Panel 3 Batman heads off

BATMAN

Come on! We got to stop Talia's men

before they get him.

Panel 4 In an alleyway, J. gets rid of the makeup.

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

Time to play "Follow the Leader"

Panel 5 Damian is running across rooftops

DAMIAN WAYNE

(narrating)

My Alibi is just another block

away-

Panel 6 He sees ninjas blocking his path

DAMIAN WAYNE

Damn it!

Panel 7 He turns and runs

NINJA 1

(into comm)

Sir, the herding has begun.

Panel 8 Merlyn stands on a roof of what seems to be a

castle

MERLYN

(into comm)

Good, chase him here.

Page 18

Panel 1 Batman and Nightwing race through the night on

motorcycles, keeping an eye on things

NIGHTWING

Where are they herding him? There's

nothing in this direction but

Robinson Park.

BATMAN

There is one place where they can

trap him if they herd him in there.

NIGHTWING

Where?

BATMAN

Burgundy Castle. It's a

reconstructed castle in the park

that's used as a weather station,

amongst other things.

Panel 2 We see Damian running through the trees towards

the castle.

BATMAN

(narrating)

They can trap him in the

courtyards, the tower, the

hallways...

Panel 3 We see Talia looking out the tower

BATMAN

(narrating)

And if they do, he might be gone

forever.

TALIA AL GHUL

Come to Mother, Damian.

Panel 4 Damian runs into the courtyard.

DAMIAN WAYNE

If I can find someplace to-

Panel 5 Merlyn fires a warning shot at Damian

MERLYN

Stay there, young master!

Panel 6 J appears behind Merlyn

MERLYN

There will be no rescue

Panel 7 Merlyn turns and fires at J, who dodges.

MERLYN

Not from your father, your

brothers, or your friend here.

DAMIAN WAYNE

J!

Panel 8 Merlyn aims at J again but we hear the VROOOM of

a bike in the background

Page 19

Panel 1 Nightwing clubs Merlyn with one of his eskrima

sticks as he enters the courtyard on his bike.

NIGHTWING

LEAVE HIM ALONE!

Panel 2 J looks up

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

Uh oh. Can't let him see me.

Panel 3 Nightwing leaps off his bike and lands next to

Damian

DAMIAN WAYNE

No hugging, Nightwing?

Panel 4 Nightwing smiles

NIGHTWING

Maybe after this.

Panel 5 A swarm of ninjas leap into the courtyard

NIGHTWING

Definitely after this.

Page 20

Panel 1 Elsewhere, Batman is inside the castle

Panel 2 Ubu looms up in the shadows behind him.

Panel 3 Batman turns and kicks Ubu in the chest

BATMAN

Where is she, Ubu?

Panel 4 Ubu charges

UBU

You will not stop her desires!

Panel 5 Ubu punches Batman into a wall.

Panel 6 Batman punches and breaks Ubu's nose.

Panel 7 Ubu grabs Batman

Panel 8 Ubu throws Batman into a wall

UBU

Infidel! Prince Damian belongs with

my mistress!

Panel 9 Batman looks up and glares

BATMAN

He is MY SON!

Panel 10 Batman throws a smoke bomb

Page 21

Panel 1 Ubu looks disoriented in the smog

Panel 2 Batman activates his grapnel.

Panel 3 Batman zip-kicks into Ubu

Panel 4 Ubu roars and tries to grab Batman, but misses.

Panel 5 Batman uses a Taser on Ubu, who screams

Panel 6 Batman breaks Ubu's arm.

Panel 7 Batman delivers a blow to the base of Ubu's neck,

knocking him out.

Panel 8 Batman stands over Ubu

BATMAN

Now stay out of my way, Dog.

Page 22

Panel 1 Nightwing delivers a flip kick to a ninja

NIGHTWING

Big D and Little D, together again.

Panel 2 Damian punches a ninja as Nightwing shocks a

ninja with an eskrima stick

DAMIAN WAYNE

Oh now you're embarrassing me.

NIGHTWING

Brotherly prerogative.

Panel 3 Nightwing slams down his eskrima sticks, causing

a shock wave to knock down several ninjas thanks to the

electric quality of them

NIGHTWING

Which also means protecting you.

Panel 4 A ninja is about to stab Nightwing

Panel 5 A rock thrown from off panel knocks the ninja

out.

Page 23

Panel 1 Nightwing sees J running back into the shadows of

a cloister.

NIGHTWING

Hey, come back here!

Panel 2 Nightwing enters the cloister and sees nothing

but shadow

NIGHTWING

Huh?

Panel 3 Damian is fighting a bunch of ninja

DAMIAN WAYNE

Stop fooling around and help!

Panel 4 Nightwing leaps into action

NIGHTWING

Keep your pants on, short stuff-

Panel 5 J pokes his head out of the shadows

NIGHTWING

(narrating)

Just thought he looked familiar.

But it can't be who I'm thinking

of.

DAMIAN WAYNE

(narrating)

Who?

NIGHTWING

(narrating)

Someone from long ago.

Page 24

Panel 1 Inside the castle, Batman approaches a thick oak

door.

Panel 2 He bangs it open

BATMAN

Talia...

Panel 3 Talia stands waiting, sword in hand.

TALIA AL GHUL

Hello, Beloved.

Panel 4 Batman glares at her as he approaches, she tosses

him a sword

BATMAN

Damian is staying in Gotham

TALIA AL GHUL

Not his choice.

BATMAN

You killed him last time! You lost

the right to call him your son!

Panel 5 They are face to face

TALIA AL GHUL

He is still my son, Bruce. I would

do anything for him.

BATMAN

Even die?

TALIA AL GHUL

If need be.

Panel 6 Blades cross as they begin their fight

BATMAN

That makes two of us.

Page 25

Panel 1 Batman thrusts, but Talia flips out of the way.

BATMAN

(narrating)

No poison this time for you to make

this an easy battle for you, Talia.

Panel 2 Talia punches but Batman blocks it

BATMAN

(narrating)

No freak clone to attack our son

and take him away

Panel 3 Batman kicks Talia in the stomach

BATMAN

(narrating)

No mad plans of world conquest. No

attempt to destroy my mission.

Panel 4 Talia slashes Batman's torso with her sword

Panel 5 Batman backs up a bit

BATMAN

If you think I'm going to let you

take my son away from me again-

Panel 6 Batman charges and grabs Talia

Panel 7 He heads to the window

BATMAN

-You're as crazy as your father.

Page 26

Panel 1 Two page spread. Talia and Batman fight in mid

air as they fall. Nightwing and Damian look up in shock,

they are surrounded by ninjas who have been knocked out.

Page 27

Panel 1 See 26. 1

Page 28

Panel 1 Merlyn looks up and grabs his bow

MERLYN

I can take out the Batman-

Panel 2 J punches him out

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

Oh no you don't.

Panel 3 J stands over the unconscious Merlyn

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

To be fair, Nightwing did most of

the work on beating you up, I just

finished the job.

Panel 4 Batman and Talia land on the ground.

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

(narrating)

Time to exit, stage left.

Page 29

Panel 1 Batman and Talia stand. They are bleeding,

panting for breath.

Panel 2 They charge again at each other.

Panel 3 Damian screams. His parents pause before they

attack

DAMIAN WAYNE

STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!

Panel 4 Damian's hands are bunched up into fists. We can

see tears coming down his cheeks.

DAMIAN WAYNE

I don't want to lose either of you.

Panel 5 Damian approaches Talia.

DAMIAN WAYNE

Mother, no matter what, I will

still care for you.

Panel 6 Damian approaches Batman

DAMIAN WAYNE

But I decided to be my father's son

a long time ago.

Page 30

Panel 1 Talia remembers when Damian was a toddler and had

discovered his father's cape.

TODDLER DAMIAN

Look Mama, I'm a Bat!

TALIA AL GHUL

Yes...

Panel 2 Damian turns to face her. Batman has his hand on

Damian's shoulder.

DAMIAN WAYNE

If you love me, let me be happy and

be with Father.

TALIA AL GHUL

If you do, I cannot hold back next

time we meet.

DAMIAN WAYNE

I don't want you to. I want you to

love me enough to let me go.

Panel 3 Talia has tears come into her eyes.

DAMIAN WAYNE

Please, Mother?

Panel 4 Talia hugs Damian

TALIA AL GHUL

Of course. We may be enemies next

time we meet, but I will always

love you as my son.

DAMIAN WAYNE

And if you decide to make me a

little brother, let him age

normally.

TALIA AL GHUL

Yes.

Panel 5 Talia gives Damian back to Batman.

TALIA AL GHUL

Until we meet again, My Beloveds.

Panel 6 She disappears. Damian turns to Batman.

DAMIAN WAYNE

Father-

Panel 7 He hugs Batman, crying

DAMIAN WAYNE

I thought I'd never see you again.

Page 31

Panel 1 Big panel; Batman hugs Damian as Nightwing looks

on

BATMAN

It's so good to have you back,

Damian.

Panel 2 J watches this scene from the shadows.

BATMAN

Now, let's go home.

Panel 3 J approaches a car. Brighton holds the door open.

BRIGHTON

The hotel arrangements are ready.

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

Feeling better?

BRIGHTON

I'm fine. Are you-

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

Just a few scratches. Let's get out

of here.

Panel 4 J looks back at the castle

J. BOWDEN HAPGOOD

Damian Wayne, you've been given a

second chance at life. Don't screw

it up. And most importantly, never

come back into my life.

Page 32

Panel 1 In the Batcave, Damian hugs Alfred

DAMIAN WAYNE

Nice to see you too, Pennyworth.

ALFRED PENNYWORTH

Good to see you too, lad.

NIGHTWING

Look at him, never seen him so

emotional.

BATMAN

We all have our limits when it

comes to stoicism.

Panel 2 Titus rushes over and licks Damian

DAMIAN WAYNE

Nice to see you too, Titus.

Panel 3 Damian goes to say hi to Batcow and Alfred the

cat. Batman and Nightwing talk in the foreground

NIGHTWING

You're going to need to figure out

a way to explain this.

BATMAN

I know. But not tonight. Tonight

is...a good night.

Panel 4 Damian goes to the Batcomputer. Titus follows

him.

TITUS

Rowr?

DAMIAN WAYNE

Just looking something up.

Computer: Look up J. Bowden

Hapgood.

Panel 5 The computer gives a readout.

COMPUTER

No real person with this name

exists.

DAMIAN WAYNE

Real person?

COMPUTER

The name is used by a character in

a musical called Anyone Can

Whistle.

Panel 6 Damian thinks.

DAMIAN WAYNE

Cross reference the following: J.,

Brooklyn, Jewish, Doctor, Teenager,

traveler, Brighton

Page 33

Panel 1 Batman stands by Damian's memorial.

BATMAN

Damian, come here.

Panel 2 Damian turns from the computer

DAMIAN WAYNE

I'm trying to-

BATMAN

Not now. I was wondering if you

wanted to go on patrol.

Panel 3 Damian approaches

DAMIAN WAYNE

As Robin?

BATMAN

Yes.

DAMIAN WAYNE

I'm surprised you didn't get a new

one.

BATMAN

And even if I did, tonight is about

second chances.

Panel 4 Batman takes out Damian's uniform

BATMAN

Same rules as before.

DAMIAN WAYNE

Of course.

BATMAN

You may be Robin, but you are first

and foremost my son. And I'd do

anything for you.

DAMIAN WAYNE

And I'd do the same.

BATMAN

I don't want you to sacrifice

yourself for me; what I want you to

do is to be my partner and my son.

Can you do that?

DAMIAN WAYNE

Yes sir.

Panel 5 Batman gives a rare smile

BATMAN

Well shall we?

COMPUTER

Search complete.

DAMIAN WAYNE

I should-

BATMAN

Get ready.

DAMIAN WAYNE

Right.

Panel 6 We see the computer readout. We see J's face and

his real name: Joseph Kane.

BATMAN

Computer off.

Panel 7 The computer complies.

Page 34

Panel 1 The exterior of the Gotham Waldorf, probably one

of the most expensive and prestigious hotels in Gotham.

Caption Epilogue

JOSEPH KANE

(from inside his hotel room)

Well, that's an adventure for the

books.

Panel 2 Joseph Kane, as we can call him by his real name

now, is in a hotel robe. Brighton is still in his suit,

albeit with a fresh shirt. Luggage is everywhere. Joseph

is nursing a glass of ginger ale. They are in the living

room of a very fancy suite.

JOSEPH KANE

I did a good deed, a lost son is

now at home with his father, and

all is right in the world.

BRIGHTON

Speaking of "home", are you sure

you want to go home to Brooklyn

now?

JOSEPH KANE

I've trained more than enough.

Panel 3 Brighton nods

BRIGHTON

I'll have a Kane Industries jet

come in tomorrow morning.

JOSEPH KANE

Don't forget the fake itinerary.

The less connections to this

escapade I have the better.

BRIGHTON

Of course. Oh, and I have a status

report.

Panel 4 He hands Joseph a tablet.

BRIGHTON

The drone constructors are 90% done

with their job. Once you move into

your new home, it should be ready

and operational.

JOSEPH KANE

Good. Oh, Brighton, it's going to

be boring when we get back, with

you retiring and all. But you

certainly deserve it.

BRIGHTON

Thinking of opening a martial arts

studio somewhere in the city; stop

by any time to spar.

JOSEPH KANE

Will do.

Panel 5 Joseph refills his glass and pours another one

JOSEPH KANE

I think a toast is in order

Page 35

Panel 1 Joseph and Brighton clink glasses

BRIGHTON

To new beginnings.

JOSEPH KANE

To the plan.

Panel 2 Brighton sits down in an armchair and Joseph on

the sofa.

BRIGHTON

Speaking of the plan, you saw Dick

Grayson tonight. You could have

approached him-

Panel 3 Joseph looks wistful.

JOSEPH KANE

No, Brighton. Let him remember the

friend he had, not who I am now.

Trust me, it was tempting to ask

him tonight, but I know that he'd

say no. Besides, how am I going to

explain that I figured out his

secret that night all those years

ago?

BRIGHTON

Tell the truth?

JOSEPH KANE

Too easy. Besides, I like my

independence. And anyways, Bruce

getting his son back means he will

stay out of my business.

Panel 4 Brighton puts his glass down.

BRIGHTON

Before I forget, while I sent most

of our purchases from Okamura

ahead. I decided to bring a small

piece with me. I think you'll enjoy

which one I chose.

Panel 5 Brighton places a box on a table

BRIGHTON

Night, Joseph.

JOSEPH KANE

Night Brighton.

Page 36

Panel 1 Brighton goes into a room as Joseph opens the

box.

Panel 2 Joseph smiles.

Panel 3 He holds out a domino mask with faint circuitry

in it.

Panel 4 Joseph goes to the balcony of the suite, holding

the mask.

Panel 5 Joseph looks out over Gotham.

JOSEPH KANE

Gotham; where it all began for me.

Panel 6 He holds the mask out. And he smiles.

Panel 7 He heads back inside.

Page 37

Panel 1 Full page panel. As Joseph shuts the door, Batman

and Robin swing past the hotel. The Bat-signal shines in

the sky.

BATMAN

(narrating)

My son is with me.

ROBIN

(narrating)

I am at my father's side.

JOSEPH KANE

(narrating)

And all is right with the world,

for now.

ROBIN

(narrating)

Watch out, bad guys; the best Robin

is back. And he's going to kick

your butts.

THE END, OR A NEW START


End file.
